Dangerous Love
by bandnerd06706
Summary: Kim's father has petitioned the court and she has to live with him in Angel Grove for a year. There is a reason her mother left him and the letter and Kim's actions and acquiescence to her father's demands are puzzling but they have a reason. what is it
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters in this story then I would have changed the direction of the series completely.

_Well guys, yall liked my other story so I decided to try another one. This is just an idea that has formed because its something that happened to someone I knew._

Summary: Kim has come home to Angel Grove without competing in the Pan Globals. She has been court ordered to live with her father until she is eighteen, which is another year. However, she is hiding a dark secret about the letter and Muranthinus.

Kim looked around as she stepped off the plane in Angel Grove. She knew no one would be meeting her, because her father had already told her she was to drive home and be there by five. Glancing at the time, Kim knew if she didn't want to make him angry she was going to have to hurry to get there on time. Why the court had given custody back to her father when she had a wonderful life going in Florida, Kim didn't know, but she knew that she now had to go back to school with the people who hated her and she had to live with an alcoholic monster. O he told the judge that he was clean, but Kim wasn't fooled, she was walking back into the h---hole that she and her mother had lived with for so long before she finally was able to get a divorce. She hurried through the rain to the broken down Chevy waiting on her and drove as quickly as possible towards home. Because of traffic and a wreck on the interstate, she was ten minutes late getting home. She knew she was in trouble when she saw the liquor bottle sitting on the floor of the living room

"Where the hell have you been?" Steve bellowed

"I got stuck in traffic and there was a wr---" was all that Kim got out before Steve backhanded her into the wall. She stumbled into a vase and could feel the blood running down her back.

"Now get upstairs" Steve yelled "and I don't want to see you until it is time for school in the morning. And I do not want to hear you not feeling good and you will not tell anyone about this because there are worse things than death"

She went into her room and took care of her various scratches with a first aid kit she knew she'd need for moving back in with him. She then unpacked her meager little bag, a big difference from the valley girl who left to pursue her dreams. She would have to face her friends tomorrow and probably have to deal with some abuse from them as well.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, a clear contrast to Kim's mood, but she had to get up anyways. She was up and ready in time, but she was still stiff, and was wearing more clothes than normally because she had to cover up her various bruises and contusions.

She walked to school, knowing that would give her more time after school to get home and have to deal with her father again. She arrived in time to grab some books from the office and head into class. She sat at the back of the class and focused on ignoring the people piling in. She was behind in her classes because of everything that happened in Florida so she was a semester behind in many of her classes. She was happy to see that she knew no one in her first class. She had to go trough the normal introduction process and then started taking the history notes down. After class, she stopped by the desk to grab some of the assignments she had missed during the first two weeks of class and had to catch up with some of the assignments.

She headed to her second class, watching the floor in front of her, to hide some of the cuts that were on her face. She had put on makeup but it couldn't cover everything. She was watching the floor, and missed the sight of someone walking up to her until she ran into a solid chest.

Tommy was walking down the hallway lost in thought. He heard from Kat that Kim was coming back, although no one seemed to know why. He was still reeling after the surprise break up letter he had received from her about three months ago. He was walking down the hallway not paying attention, when he bowled a small form over. He was just able to catch the petite girl before she fell, but he knew instantly that it was Kim. "Hey" he said are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered. "Well see you later" and scurried past him.

He was surprised at her hurried retreat, but he had felt the stiffening in her shoulders as he caught her, as though he hurt her. He shrugged off the feeling and headed off to his class.

Kim made it to the stall in the restroom before she started crying. When Tommy had stopped her from falling, he had reopened a couple of scabs on her back, as well as grabbing right where one of her bruises from hitting the corner of the table. She was able to hide most of the damage, ran out of the bathroom, and into her next class right as the bell rang. She sat down at the only empty lab station before she realized that her partner would be Rocky. She sat there try8ing to figure out how to change partners when the teacher announced that there would be no change in lab partners after this day and that the person next to you would be your lab partner from this class on. Kim sighed to herself and decided to just deal as well as possible with the circumstances. She started paying attention to the teacher as he announced a fifteen-minute break to get to know your partner.

"Hey Kim" Rocky "so how are you doing?"

"Good" Kim replied, a little surprised at his affable tone.

"look Kim," rocky said "I don't care about what did or didn't happen between you and Tommy but I need a good grade so lets just work together okay?'

"That's fine," Kim said "so how are you doing?" She asked timidly.

"Pretty good, just being careful and trying to make sure my work gets done with you know who interrupting all the time," Rocky answered with a rueful smile

Just as rocky made the statement, his communicator went off. He made a quick excuse to go to the restroom and left the room.

"Miss Hart" the professor said, "since your partner has left I expect you to fill him in on the work tonight before you return tomorrow".

Kim inwardly winced at the teachers words. That would mean going to Rocky's house or trying to have him over. She knew that no matter what that it would not turn out well.

When Rocky caught up with her after classes, Kim reluctantly agreed to meet him at the youth center. She knew it would have horrible consequences, but she could not take the chance that someone might find out about her father. Her father did not always have the most amount of money, but he had a lot of connections, which is part of the reason that Kim had enjoyed going to Florida so much. Even if he was ever caught, there were enough people out there willing to make sure that she would not live very long. She called her house and left a message on the answering machine about having to study with Rocky at the juice bar.

She arrived just before they were about to meet, to make sure that she avoided as many people as possible. She was relieved to see rocky sitting at a table by himself. She was safe, at least until she had to go home.

"Hey Rocky"

"Hey Kim" he answered, "I appreciate you catching me up. Mondo's attacking like crazy!"

"Its fine" she answered. "We started on page 22."

For the next hour and a half, Kim painstakingly described the lesson from the class to Rocky, as well as working on the homework that was due the next day.

"Well" she said. "I have to go to meet my curfew so I will see you in class tomorrow"

"Alright" rocky said. "Hey let me walk home with you to make sure you make it alright"

"No" Kim protested quickly, "I don't want to put you out. Do not worry about it. I have to go"

Rocky watched as she left, a little bewildered. He could have sworn she was scared to go home. He waved the thought off and went to say goodbye to Ernie before he left for his own house.

Kim got home about five minutes before her dad. She tried to act like nothing happened, but when she saw his face, she knew that he knew where she had been, and worse that she had been there with a guy.

"It was just rocky" she tried feebly "I had to help him with science work I swear"

She tried to avoid the hand that descended, but to no avail. The backhanded slap threw her into a wall, and she knew she'd have to miss school tomorrow to cover up the bruising. For insurance, Steve knocked her into the stairwell before heading off for a drink.

Kim stumbled up the stairs and into her room. Thankfully, she had a double lock on her door so she would be safe from her father until at least tomorrow when he woke up from his drunken stupor. She got a quick shower and used the bag of peas she had gotten from the kitchen and put them over her already swelling face. She slept fitfully and kept having recurring dreams. She kept seeing scenes like the one in the kitchen, except it was Tommy, not her father that was knocking her into the kitchen island. She bit back a scream as she woke up, waiting for the inevitable blow that never materialized. She lay back in a cold sweat and discovered the peas had leaked into her bed. The left side of her face felt as if it were on fire, and she knew that she was never going to be able to go to school. Her next problem would be making up a plausible story since she would still have swelling when she went back to school. Her back was now completely torn open, thanks to last nights abuse, and she knew that she would need to bind it well in order to go to school tomorrow.

She went downstairs only after she saw her father leave for work. She grabbed some breakfast quickly and then went towards the backyard where the Jacuzzi was. She knew that soaking in there for about an hour might make it so she could go to school tomorrow.

Pruned and feeling a little better, Kim got out of the Jacuzzi about an hour later. She went to the kitchen and heard the phone ringing. She quickly picked it up, thinking it might be the school or somebody she needed to get a story going with.

"Hello" she answered.

"Kim?" came the voice at the other end of the line.

"John" she exclaimed. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy."

For the next hour, Kim and John talked about the fun times they'd had in Florida training for the Pan Globals. John was gay and Kim was one of the few people Kim got close to, and one nightmare-filled night, she had spilled the entire story about her dad to him. She knew that he was probably the only person that could help her anymore. She was about to get off the phone when her dad came storming into the room

"Who are you on the phone with?" he bellowed.

"I have to go," she told John as the phone was snatched out of her hand and thrown through the window.

The sound of shattering glass was all John got before the phone cut out. He knew the way her father was and decided that enough was enough. He took out his phone and dialed a number that had been burning in his pocket for so long. Jason answered immediately.

"What's up John?" he asked curiously.

"Well I just wanted to know the last time you talked to Kim"

"Probably a month ago, why"

"What do you know about her father?" john answered instead.

"That he did nothing but abuse Kim and her mother until they moved out of the house. Why do you ask?"

"You don't know?" john asked instead

"Know what?" Jason answered, beginning to get antsy

"Her father petitioned the court for custody and said he was clean, and Kim has to live with him for the next year."

"WHAT" Jason hollered into the phone. "Well does anyone else know about what is going on with her and her father?"

"No I don't think so," John answered. "Do any of your friends know so they could help her?"

"No" Jason sighed. "She didn't want anyone to know that her father was such a deadbeat. I think at one time Tommy wondered, but he never knew for sure and now that she broke up with him-"

"I don't know what you mean" John said. "The only reason she sent that letter was because her father was there and she was already nursing a few cracked ribs. He threw me out of there with a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder myself."

"Man I didn't know. Damnit. And no one is in town that knows, and I know that she won't tell anyone. Look, I am going to get out of here as soon as possible but there is no telling what he is doing to him without her mother there to protect her."

"I know" john answered. "I was on the phone with her and it cut out and I called the school and found out that she didn't go to school, which probably meant that she was swelled up and bruised so bad she couldn't go to school."

"Well here's the plan. I want you to continue to check on her as much as possible and try to talk to one of the group about it. Don't you know rocky?"

"That is true. He took a training class with me one time. I will call and check on her. I will try not to tell him what is going on, but what do I do if he figures it out?"

"Keep him from committing murder" Jason answered seriously.

"I will any way possible. But I don't know if I can keep him from telling the others if he figures it out."

"I think Kim will fix that one and make him promise not to tell anyone and between his after school activities and school him hopefully wouldn't have time."

"Okay well let me know if you need anything"

"Alright well I'm headed to the airport and I will be in Angel Grove as soon as possible"

"Okay I will call Rocky"

Kim curled into a ball as she fell towards the door where the phone had gone through. She was able to partially roll out of the fall, only partially re-injuring herself. After living with her father before when she had been younger had prepared her somewhat for her new circumstances. She even had a bag packed so she could try and escape, but her father had many mob connections and knew the whole power ranger gang, and if she ran, that would be the end of their lives. She never thought to talk to Zordon about the problem because by that time, her dad was pretty much out of her life. She shook her head disgusted with herself. When she looked back on those times, she could almost hate how naïve she'd been; thinking that in order to make everything better that all she had to do was act like it didn't exist. She knew now that while she was on sweet little dates with Tommy, her father had painstakingly planned how he would enact his revenge. First, he would seek out Tommy she knew, even though they were broken up and then he would go through her group of friends here and across the country. The only person who was probably safe was Billy, because he was on Aquitar. She struggled to her feet without harming herself further. She picked her way through the glass and faced her father.

"I had to let him know I was okay, or he would have come after me and we don't want that"

"You're right" her father said, "but if I ever see you on the phone again, or if you break any more rules, you will lose a friend for each disobedience."

Rocky's conversation with John only confirmed his idea that Kim was in trouble but he was shocked when John told him that he couldn't do anything to help Kim or tell anyone else in their group about it.

Rocky was just walking down the street near where Kim lived when he heard the scream.

**Well guys! This is just an idea and don't worry there will be Tommy and Kim but that will come later because he has to figure out what is going on, and what did Rocky hear?**

**Reviews are welcome, though I don't have my fire extinguisher so no flames unless you want to risk author death.**


	2. Confessions and Confusions

Confessions and Confusions

Well thanks for the reviews and response on the first chapter, and just to let you know there is no Kim/rocky. She just needs someone to confide in about what is going on but there will be none of that pairing.

Rocky rushed to Kim's house, but he was very surprised to see that all the lights in her house were out and there was no movement. He went around to the back and found Kim on the swing in the backyard.

"What are you doing?" she yelled quietly.

"I was trying to see what was going on" Rocky replied. "Like start with why you are only at school two to three days of the week"

"You know I can't" Kim said.

"What if I told you I already knew," Rocky said

This made Kim start afresh with fright. She looked frantically around looking for her father or one of his minions. She led him over to the other end of the yard away from the house to an ancient carriage house.

"What do you think you know" she asked when they were safely inside the house.

"I talked to John and Jason" he replied.

"Did you tell anyone else?" she asked anxiously

"Not yet, why?"

"Because if you do then all of y'all will be in trouble"

"So you want us to just sit on the sidelines while your so-called 'loving' father beats the s--- out of you for coming home five minutes late?"

"Look Rocky, you don't understand what is really going on okay. Please don't act like you know what you are talking about"

"I think I do and in order to fix this-"

"Look. I lived with him for twelve years and I didn't know about his different connections and I'm still trying to figure out if I will ever get away from him"

"What kind of connections are you talking about?" asked Rocky anxiously. "Look, you can try and freeze me out as much as you want but I will figure it out and so you can either tell me now or have me go to Zordon and figure it out later".

"look my dad has a lot of connections with all kinds of people that I have a minimal chance of escaping, but if I run, or escape, then the consequences will fall onto my friends and ex-friends if you know what I mean. I have the correspondence in my room where he explicitly outlined how he would use his connections to mutilate and murder everybody."

By this time, Kim was sobbing openly and reliving every agonizing thought that had gone through her head when she read the letters from her father. One such letter warned that if she did not sever the last of her ties with angel grove, then one of her friends who shared a name with an item found on the ground would have an 'accident'. When she heard about Rocky's accident, Kim knew that this was her final warning to stop making any communication with her friends. Besides Tommy, Kim had always gotten along best with Rocky. He had been her confidant for stupid things, like surprises or what to do for Tommy's birthday. Rocky might seem like a clown, but he was also very sly. She missed Jason because he knew exactly what she always needed, but her father had nipped that relationship in the bud. She had gone in defiance to the park one day with the rest of the gymnasts when she had heard of the bomb threat at the peace conference. The bomb was found in the room that Jason Trini and Zack were supposed to be in. The minute she called and told her father that she was back in her room and she was sorry, she watched the news and there was word that the bomb was just a ploy. She knew better and knew that the lives of her friends were in danger if she even thought about rebellion again.

"You have to act like nothing happened" Kim said when her bout of sobs ended. "If he finds out you know, your name will be on every list in the city, and you won't have to worry about Mondo attacking because you'll be dead before he gets the chance to try to beat you as a power ranger".

"I'm not just stepping to the side," Rocky said. "This is wrong and you need to tell everyone that they are in danger and let us take care of ourselves."

"No" she answered vehemently. "this team has always had to save me, well this is my chance to save y'all in return so if it means that I give up my life, then we all know that it isn't worth as much as a member of the active team. Do not give me that look. I know that I am important, don't go and call a psychiatrist on me, but there is nothing for me in life anymore. I have successfully ruined every relationship that I ever had with anyone both platonic and romantic, so there is no more reason for me to live."

"That's bull Kim and you know it." Rocky answered. "The only reason Tommy still won't talk much less look at you is because he is still so in love with you it hurts to think that you are happy or were happy with someone else. As for the rest of us, some of the new team members, I admit, are taking their cues from him and are avoiding you at all cost, but everyone from the original team and the one just after that is on your side. Let us help you, we have the resources and god knows that your dad doesn't stand a chance against a pissed off Tommy."

"That's the problem," Kim answered. "I have no problems escaping my father and y'all could stop him, but there are directions that he has sent to all his henchmen, and his death will mean the death of all of y'all plus your families and anyone else who gets in their way. How would you feel if your little sisters Sara, Jessica, and Barbara were killed just because I was selfish enough to risk them?"

"Just because you were the instigator of the action doesn't make you responsible for all of their actions. We can get protection for them somehow-"

"How" Kim asked derisively. "you know as well as I do that Zordon wont let us tell our parents that we are power rangers much less use his Eltarian magic to protect them from a civilian danger."

Rocky sighed. "Look" he said. "There has to be a solution to this, but to find one you have to let me tell the guys what is happening here daily."

"No" Kim said. "That is definitely not happening. No, matter what I am swearing you to secrecy on this matter before you leave this yard. You cannot tell anyone, and under no circumstances is anyone to tell Tommy what is going on."

"Why not?" rocky asked incredulously. "So he can beat the s--- out of this guy and help you to live life again?"

"No that is not what would happen" Kim answered. "There is more at stake here than you realize, and I do not know if I can tell you the rest of what is held over my head right now."

"What is it?" Rocky asked earnestly. "I need to know everything in order to help you."

"Look if I tell you this," Kim replied, "then you have to swear above all else that you will not tell anyone, especially Tommy. I didn't tell anyone about this, except for John a friend in Florida and Jason, but when I got to Florida, I was pregnant."

Rocky could have been knocked over with a spoon at her declaration. He called himself observant, but he didn't notice any differences in the email conversations or her picture that she sent, though she was unavailable 'out of town' for two weeks. He slowly put the picture together.

"So where is your child now?" He asked

"Wesley Thomas Oliver is somewhere with one of the families that works for my dad. The last time I saw him, he was just a baby, but even if all of y'all are protected, that baby is vulnerable and cannot help himself."

"Wait" Rocky said. "How is that true. I swore to your mother that we didn't leave you alone with him at Christmas and there weren't any trips before that were there?"

"He made a surprise visit to me just after school started when y'all had a day off and there was no activity for Mondo. Zordon let Tommy teleport to see me, and we spent an amazing day together. Wes is a product of that day."

"And you didn't tell Tommy about it at Christmas? Or maybe on any of the billion conversations between he and you since then?!?"

"It just never came up, and then I had to write the letter and everything just got too complicated. When my father took my Wes away and said that the only way for him to stay alive and healthy was to cooperate, that got rid of the little bit of rebellion still in my heart".

Rocky just stared in awe at Kim. She must have given birth only a month before the Muranthinus incident. She was already back into shape and rocky was a little ashamed of himself for not noticing it.

"That's why you had such a dislike for Kat after you got put in the pit. She had not only taken the love of your life, but since they were dating, it made it impossible for you to tell Tommy about the baby and to get his help."

"Pretty much" Kim replied awed at how her excruciating decision seemed so simple when someone else repeated it.

"I know that you don't think it will help" rocky said exasperatedly, "but you need to tell Tommy about his son at least. You know that he always wanted children of his own because he was adopted, and the longer you keep Wes from him, the worse the blow up will be when he does find out about him."

"I know Rocky. But now you need to leave before my father gets suspicious."

"Do you think you will be able to make it to school tomorrow?" Asked rocky worriedly, looking at the various bruising showing on her face from the light spilling through the yard.

"I think so. I won't be able to stay and talk long with you during school because I have very strict curfews."

"That is fine," rocky said. "If it is alright with you I will walk you as far as possible home so that I can assure myself that you are okay at least that far."

"I guess so" Kim answered, "but if my father finds out it could be bad for your health."

Kim walked back inside her house as she watched Rocky walk away. She returned to her room and lay in the bed, looking at the only photograph she was allowed of her young son. He'd had some problems at birth because she wasn't able to gain enough weight during the pregnancy, but she hoped he was doing alright with the older couple he'd been placed with.

Rocky walked back to his house mulling over everything he had just learned. He'd love to be able to talk this out with his mom or Tommy or one of the guys, but who knew what the consequences would be if anyone found out. He was almost within sight of his house when he was suddenly teleported. When he landed, he was in the command center looking at a very grave Zordon.

"I can't tell you what she said," rocky said.

"THAT IS ALRIGHT" Zordon answered. "WE HAVE MANY EYES AND EARS AND ARE AWARE OF WHAT IS GOING ON. WE ARE AT THIS MOMENT WORKING TO LOCATE KIM'S CHILD THROUGH HER AND TOMMY'S ENERGY SIGNATURES. ONCE WE HAVE HELPED THE CHILD WE WILL WORK MORE ON HELPING WITH KIM'S DOMESTIC PROBLEMS. SADLY WE CANNOT REMOVE HER FROM THAT HOME QUITE YET, BECAUSE OF THE PROBATIONARY YEAR RULING BY THE COURT, BUT WE WILL FIND A WAY TO MAKE SURE THAT OUR CRANE AND FALCON FLY TOGETHER ONCE AGAIN."

"Thanks Zordon" rocky said, relieved that someone else knew what was going on and was trying to help Kimberly in this trying time. "I'd better get back though before my parents start to worry."

"ROCKY I WILL KEEP THIS TO MYSELF AND WILL CALL FOR YOU TO UPDATE YOU ON CERTAIN TIMES."

Meanwhile in Kim's Room she is having another nightmare. In this one, her father found out that Rocky knew about Wes and is slowly lowering him farther and farther into the tub that was full, which would suffocate the child if he were submerged. Kim bit back a scream as she woke up tangled in her sheets and unable to move to save her child.

About that time, Tommy heard the scream of the crane and the phoenix and awoke suddenly, trying to find the source of the noise. He stared into an empty room, but in his head, he could still hear the distress calls of the crane and the phoenix. He knew the crane was Kim, but why he was getting calls from her and who this Phoenix was, he had no clue. He made a mental note to ask Zordon about it, and soon fell back asleep.

For Kim, however, the transition back to sleep took much longer. She could have sworn that she heard the falcon screaming in distress, and in her dream, she saw another spirit animal, the phoenix, which she assumed was Wes'. She did eventually fall back asleep, but her sleep was far from peaceful.

At school the next day, the group could feel a new tension in Rocky. He wouldn't tell them why, but he was very disturbed, and looked too relieved when he saw Kim arrive for school. Leaving the group, he walked over to her to check on her. The swelling was almost gone around her eye and she had used almost a bottle of concealer, but she had covered up the bruise.

"I had an allergic reaction to some penicillin," she said to Rocky a little loudly on purpose

"O ok" he said playing along, so everyone could hear. They continued to chat, as Tommy looked at them confusingly before walking quickly away.

Tommy heard the conversation between Kim and Rocky, but he could swear that Kim was lying. Not only did he know that she had never been allergic to anything before in her life, he remembered getting her a prescription of penicillin before to deal with strep throat one time. He didn't want to just judge her, so he went and did some research. When the library findings only confirmed what he already knew, he got Rocky's attention and had him talk to him in the corner of the cafeteria.

"You want to tell me what all that was about" he asked.

"What" Rocky said?

"The lie about the penicillin" Tommy answered. "I know that she is not allergic to it because I remember taking it to her when she had strep one time"

Rocky squirmed under that tell all gaze, but the remembrance of Kim's fear, and her knowledge that Wes would die kept his lips sealed.

"I can't tell you what all is going on, for the sake of Kim's life" he replied earnestly. "If you really want to know go and talk to her, but be careful, she's a lot more fragile than she used to be."

"Thanks man. Listen I have to go talk to someone so tell the others I had to catch up on some homework"

"Ok man". Rocky inwardly sighed, knowing that he had just thrust Tommy on Kim, but he was out of lies and didn't know what to do to help Kim anymore.

Tommy contemplated what to say as he headed out towards where he knew Kim had been eating lunch alone. He didn't know why he still kept up with details like this about her except that he was still in love with her, even though the were broken up and she had a new love in her life. He got outside and saw her sitting by a tree, but not leaning up against it, and he saw that she was applying more makeup. The Kim he knew never wore heavy makeup because she knew he thought she was more beautiful without it. She turned to the sun and he stopped dead in his tracks at the bruising that was shown by the sun's lights. His sudden stop alerted her to his presence and she hurried to cover up the bruising before he got closer.

"Hey Tommy" she said with false cheerfulness.

"Hey Kim" he said. "Look I think we need to talk"

"About what?" Kim asked. "I thought we settled all this after that letter"

"That's the problem," he answered. "You think we have finished discussing everything but I am not finished yet and want to talk"

"Alright go ahead"

"Start with why you have a shiner and lied to the whole school about it being from penicillin."

"What do you mean?" she asked frantically searching her mind looking for an excuse. She didn't think that he would remember anything about the penicillin, but apparently, he had.

"Don't play games Kim, I know what you lied about the shiner and I only want to make sure that you are ok"

"I'm good" she said forcing a bright smile.

"No I don't think you are" he replied. "Look Kim, if you got into trouble with someone and need anything you know the team and I will always be there to watch your back"

"Thanks Tommy" she said, "that means a lot to me."

With a quick hug, Tommy turned to walk away, but he happened to look at his hand and noticed that it had some red spots on it. He turned around, and watching for other students and checking her outfit to make sure there was enough cover, he whirled her around carefully and lifted up her shirt. The sight of the bedraggled linens haphazardly wrapped around her middle to stop the bleeding and the torn flesh that was revealed was astonishing.

"Alright Kim" Tommy said tenderly, "now I want to know what is really going on. You don't just get marks like that from nothing or falling down the stairs."

"I can't tell you" she told Tommy, "please it will just mess everything up"

With that passionate plea, Kim picked up her things and headed for her next class. Tommy cornered Rocky before he could make it out of the cafeteria.   
"It has to be her decision," he kept saying but Tommy didn't want to hear any of it.

"You have until this afternoon to figure out how to tell me because I saw her back and I want to know what is going on"

"All I can say," Rocky replied, "is that she does not deserve it but she has no choice in what is happening and we are all working on a way to get her out of the situation."

Kim walked into class five minutes late to see that Rocky was looking around for her very worriedly.

"I'm okay," she said with a gentle smile, "I just wanted to make sure that there was no real damage to my shirt from the blood"

"I'm sorry" rocky said ruefully, "Tommy is like a dog with a bone sometimes and I didn't want to betray your confidence so I couldn't tell him what was going on."

"It's alright" she answered, "I knew that it wouldn't be too long before someone figured out or suspected what was happening. If there are any checks, then my dad will just have to lighten up and mark in places that can't be seen again."

They stopped talking because at that moment, her science teacher came over to them and asked them to concentrate on the lab, not their own social lives. The rest of the day was strained but all right for Kim and she was happy when the day finally ended. There were many questions about her absence and her face, but she was able to play them off with the excuse she used earlier to hold off her group of friends. She left for home on time, and for a few weeks, everything went all right, until Tommy stumbled upon the truth.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well guys here is part two of this story. I know there has been a lot of violence but I just wanted to make sure that I showed the true nature of abuse. Please review but I don't like sunburn, so no flames please! But if you feel the need, then go ahead.


	3. Confusions and Concealments

Confusions and Concealments

Well thanks for the reviews y'all and I hope you like this next installment. And just so you know I am acting like at Muranthinus Rocky was still the blue ranger and that he is the turbo ranger, and his back injury happened just before the tournament but after the incident and he was able to return to active duty.

Kim was walking down the hallway to her new favorite class, science. Rocky because he knew everything had been the most supportive partner ever, helping her with assignments, and making sure that she was caught up in all of her classes. Tommy had cornered her that afternoon, but he had played him off by saying that he had no say in her life so why should he care. She rarely hung out with the group because she was terrified that they would find out, or even worse, that Tommy would find out, and do something to get himself killed. So on the days went, and Kim walked on eggshells around her father, trying to make sure she provided him with no opportunities to add to the scars already crisscrossing her back. They'd finally mostly healed, thanks to some mysterious ointment that Rocky gave her, and the rest she was getting because her father was in the middle of a big deal.

She knew that the deal was worth millions, and she was sick and tired of being reminded that all the luxury she had ever lived in had come because someone's life had ended. The worst part was that the principal was starting to get anxious about her absences and had sent a notice home to her father. So now when she got hit, it was to areas she could conceal, like her legs, and his favorite, shots to her ribs. Kim carried around binding because she knew that without it her ribs wouldn't heal like they were supposed to. She snapped out of her musings when she got to class and saw a sober faced Rocky.

"whats wrong?" she asked her almost always chipper friend.

"nothing" he muttered, clearly not wanting to tell her.

"tell me please" she begged as the teacher began the instructions for the upcoming lab.

"its just that Mondo hit us pretty bad last night, and not everyone came out unscathed."

"who got hurt" Kim asked

"Tanya"

At his grumbled answer, Kim realized its significance. As the new yellow ranger, Tanya had caught and won the heart of the shy, but outgoing blue ranger.

"Is she going to be alright" Kim asked worriedly. It took a lot of harm the rangers, but when one was harmed, they knew it had to be pretty bad for Tanya to be out of school and for Rocky to be that worried.

"she has a few busted ribs right now, but Zordon said that they should heal by tonight at the latest. So how is your back?" Rocky asked, changing the subject quickly

"Its doing pretty good since dad has found some other targets" right when the words came out of her mouth, Kim clamped her hand over her mouth as if she could bring them back. She couldn't believe that she had just blithely blurted out about that to Rocky.

"its okay Kim" he said. "I already know what is going on so there is no way you are going to act like everything is normal. Its alright to try to play it off, but I don't care what it takes but we will eventually get you out of that house"

"who is we?" Kim asked, suspiciously.

"ugh" rocky said. "just a figure of speech, though you know the team would be there to back you up if they knew what was going on"

"no." stated Kim emphatically. I don't need their pity or anything from them. They made their choice, and it was Katherine not me"

With that forced statement, Kim asked quickly to go to the restroom and then left. She really didn't hate the new team, but there were some comments that not everyone knew about that made it clear that she was a whore and that there was no reason for her to ever return to Angel Grove. Tanya, in her defense, just stood there, but to have Adam and even Katherine look at her with that betrayal in their eyes hurt, but not as much as the dismissing look from Tommy as he told her he hoped he had made the right choice and would be happy with her new beau. These incidents just showed her that what her father said was right. No one would ever be there for her again and if she wanted to regain control of her life, she needed to learn to just rely on herself. Remembering the time, Kim timed her arrival back at class with the bell so she wouldn't have to face anymore of Rocky's probing questions about what was going on. She had no doubt that he didn't know what had happened, because when the 'group meeting' had been called, he was getting tended to and Jason and Tommy were helping Alpha and Billy with it. She could still remember the feeling of the evil from the pit taking her over and after hearing just how hated she was, she almost wished that the pit had taken her. Kim had lapsed into a sort of depression after Muranthinus, but she was pulled out of that spiral because her father let her care for Wes while he was away and she was able to realize that if for nothing else, she needed to live for him.

Rocky was really confused after Kim's jaunt to the restroom. Why did she think everyone hated her and what was she talking about with the team choosing Katherine. She was a good pink ranger, but the chemistry that flowed between Kim and Tommy during battles would never happen again. Determined to get some answers, Rocky headed to lunch to find out what was going on. When he saw the group gathered at the table and in serious discussion, he tabled his original idea and just ate his lunch and listened to the conversation.

"How is Tanya?" he asked finally finding a break in the conversation. As everyone scooted around to make room at the table, Tommy answered him.

"she will be fine by tonight. We just have to do better next time. Rocky you were spacing out a lot yesterday and we cant afford that"

Rocky winced at that. He had hoped that no one noticed that he wasn't paying all his attention to the fight. He knew that Kim had gotten caught in a talk with the principal and would be late getting home and just wanted to be there for her in any way he could to make sure that she was alright. He couldn't say that here though, so he improvised.

"I was just worried about a science lab I had to do today" he answered. That atleast was partially the truth. He had been worried that his partner wouldn't be alive to help him with it.

"well come for some training today and we will work on your concentration" Tommy said in his best leader voice.

"sure" rocky replied, thinking quickly. "I just have to run home and get some gear and I will meet you there"

"you can use some of mine" Tommy offered, intrigued at Rocky's stilted answer.

"uh" now rocky was really in trouble. "sure" he said, already working on an excuse for when he showed up late.

He decided that there was enough attention on him at that moment so he started eating his sandwiches. He only had three today to go along with his chips and apple and fries and water. His appetite never failed him, except for when he'd seen Kim's back to put the ointment from Zordon on the first time. He had a feeling that even there was a way, that she would bear those scars from her father for the rest of her life and he didn't know how much longer they could keep Tommy occupied with plithy remarks about what is going on. Rocky and Kim even had brainstorming sessions about what lies to tell Tommy the next time he asked. Rocky thought that she was making a mistake not trusting the group, until the conversation was switched by Katherine, who felt the need to talk to the group about something important.

"so how long do you think Kim is going to play this sad game wanting everyone to feel sorry for her" she asked snidely (**Author note: **sorry I don't particularly hate her I just don't really like her).

The rest of the group just looked at her in shock and rocky almost chocked on the sandwich he was eating. He was surprised at the fury quickly building inside him at her comment. Before he could jump to defend Kim, Tommy put Kat down with a single phrase.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well guys seems like a good place to stop…don't want ya to think that I am not going to finish this story. I start school tomorrow so it might be a wee bit of a delay in updates but they will keep coming. Peace out!


	4. Concealments and Chasings

Concealments and Chasings

Well class has been brutal, but I had a friend who pointed out it was cruel to make y'all wait any longer for another chapter.

"Kat I realize that you resent the heritage that Kim left behind, but catty musings on her physical or mental health are not our concern and should not be considered when thinking of helping or feeling compassion for her. So if that is all you have to say then I expect for you to keep quiet from now on".

With that parting shot, Tommy left their table and headed inside to get to class early. He didn't really want to go to class early, but he needed to get away from Katherine or he would need to call up Jason and have a transatlantic sparring session. It wasn't that Rocky or Adam weren't good enough, but Tommy needed someone who knew him like Jason to counter his moves and not have to worry about holding back because he knew Jason could take and give as good as he would get. He hoped that his friend would come back soon, because he missed him terribly. Like his musings conjured him out of thin air, Tommy looked up and saw Jason standing near him in the hallway. He slowly shook his head, but when Jason turned around and high fived him, he knew that he wasn't seeing a mirage, but the real thing.

"Hey bro" Tommy said. "What brings y'all back early?" he asked bringing Trini and Zack into the conversation.

"Weather" "Missed Y'all" "Boring" all three answered at the same time

"Well which one is it?" Tommy asked, concerned at the lack of cohesiveness in their stories.

Deciding not to worry about it, Tommy welcomed his friends back with big hugs and decided to talk to Jason later about their sudden appearance. Loath to go back to the table, Tommy merely pointed out the table where the rest of the stunned group was sitting, before heading down the hall. Surprisingly, Jason declined going to say hello and followed along with Tommy.

"Do you know where she is?" Jason said

"She eats by herself outside" Tommy answered, pointing the way. He felt strangely disappointed when Jason headed quickly towards that door instead of staying to talk to him.

Kim was sitting at her normal spot underneath the tree when she heard her name being called. The voice was so familiar that at first she didn't believe that it could really be him, but when she turned around, there was Jason standing on the quad, looking down at her concernedly. Forgetting her injuries, she jumped up and hugged Jason, to make sure he was really there. She realized her mistake as soon as Jason started hugging her.

Jason felt Kim stiffen as soon as he grabbed her and instantly loosened his hold. He looked down at her and at her crestfallen face, pulled her into a gentle bear hug, and just held her for a moment.

"You haven't told him have you?"

Kim looked up at him with baleful eyes and he knew that she hadn't told anyone about what was going on.

"I told Rocky," she confessed quietly

Now Jason was shocked. He thought that there would be no way she would tell anyone much less the one guy in the group who was known for his antics.

Kim could feel the surprise that Jason felt in the tension in his body. She held on to him, hoping he wouldn't be unhappy. She realized after a little while that Jason was shaking. She looked up to see that he was chuckling.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"John called me after you had to hang up on him," Jason answered, "and we decided to call Rocky and tell him what was going on so that someone could be there for you"

Kim giggled as well, thinking of her past weeks.

"Jase" she said, sobering. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know just yet," he said. "We have to be careful because your father doesn't like me very much. But be sure that as soon as we find Wesley, we will make sure that we take care of your father and his connections. Is Wesley still with the same couple?"

"I don't think he moved Wesley, even though I haven't been on my best behavior lately," Kim answered. "But I think John is so worried about whatever deal he is working on that he will leave me alone for now."

"Good" Jason said.

They both started when the bell rang for the next class. As Jason and Kim reluctantly parted, she was grabbed by two more pairs of arms, one African American and one Asian. Kim held on to the comforting hug between her and Trini and Zach. They quickly loosened their holds when she involuntarily winced. They then started discussing different things going on, and Kim was very sad when she had to part from them in order to go back to her classes after lunch. To her surprise, however, twenty minutes into her next class, the three walked in and sat down near her in the back of the class. She looked at Jason who quickly winked, and realized that she would probably be seeing them in most of her classes from then on. The only sad part to her day was when she had to go home.

Sadly, the time had come for report cards at her school. Kim had been able to make up a lot of her work, and had been doing well in her classes, but she still had less than stellar grades. Her father wanted nothing but the best from her, and she knew that there would be nothing good happening once her father discovered that she had a C in English and a B in Chemistry. The deal she had with her father was that in order to stay in school, she had to make all A's in her classes, though she was allowed one B, but she forfeited her visit to see Wesley. That is why she was so upset when she received her grades and found out that she would no get to visit him this month. For this reason, Kim wasn't in a mood to talk when she got out of her class.

Jason saw the look on her face when she got her report card and had a feeling it wasn't good. He knew that when Kim's parents were married, that her grades had to come first, or she was grounded for weeks at a time, or at least until she could prove that she had raised her grades. He wondered what her grading penalty was now. He was probably the only person in the world, except for Zach and Trini and Billy who remembered those late nights studying with Kim because she had to make sure she had good grades on her report card. He quickly followed after her and flagged her down before she could leave. When she turned reluctantly around, Jason realized that she was crying. He quickly moved both of them over to a slightly private alcove and just gave her a hug.

"What's the punishment now?" Jason asked

At his question, Kim looked up surprised. She hadn't realized that Jason remembered the long nights of studying she'd put in before her parents had gotten divorced.

"I just won't get to see Wesley this month," she whispered, then suddenly stiffened.

"I want to see my daughter." The angry sound of her father's voice came through the hallway. As Kim peeked around Jason's shoulder, she noticed her father looking everywhere for her. She shrunk back into the corner when her father's eyes turned in her direction where she appeared to be intimately standing with Jason.

Well I love these kinds of endings. I felt horrible for it being so long since I have updated. Once again, if you hate at least let me know…I have a new fire extinguisher…but if you love…then that's awesome too!


	5. Chasings and Chastisements

Chasings and Chastisements

Well here's another chapter that I will try to finish by the end of the week so that y'all won't be left hanging.

Kim shrank into the corner behind Jason as much as possible to hide her presence. Jason who made sure to shield her body from the view of her father as much as possible. Luckily, her father didn't remember Jason and only gave them a cursory glance as he walked by. As soon as her father was in the office, Jason helped Kim get out of the school and into his truck. Knowing that the principal would only keep Kim's father a little bit, Jason quickly drove towards her neighborhood. When they were close, Kim warned him that he needed to drop her off because her father had people watching the house. He wasn't happy about it, but Jason decided he would come up with an excuse to see her later to get some notes.

When Kim got out of the car, she saw a worried Rocky hurrying towards the car.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but my dad was at the school looking for me"

"I know, that's why I came here looking for you because you didn't show up at the usual time"

"I'm sorry" she said, "I was talking to Jason and he didn't see me cause we were in the corner, but if I don't get home like usual then I will be in even more trouble."

"Alright" Rocky answered, "are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah" Kim said with a fake smile. She really needed to get home, because her curfew was coming soon and she needed a good excuse for why her father couldn't find her at the school. She knew that her father had to drive from his 'office' so if she had been walking through the park to get home then she would have been hidden from his sight by the many trees.

She got home about fifteen minutes before her father did. She was 'calmly' doing her homework at the table when he slammed into the house.

"Where the h--- have you been?" her father asked her glaring down at where she was sitting.

Trying not to shrink back, she answered. "I had to get some notes after class, so I walked home through the park to get some fresh air. Why? Did I miss an appointment or something?"

"No" her father answered. "But I went to the school to see my daughter and take her to dinner, but she apparently doesn't want any dinner so that's fine".

His voice vibrated with his anger, and Kim quickly headed to her room, knowing that after this happened the last time, she had stashed saltines in her room. She knew that she needed to eat better, but she just couldn't afford to. She had to make sure that her father didn't think she was getting too fat again, or she would have to go on another starvation diet. It didn't help that her wardrobe had consisted of the same clothes for the last six years. When she was pregnant, luckily, Jason had let her borrow sweat pants and t-shirts and she still had a few t-shirts that Tommy had given to her along the way, and wore those on the days she felt the most lonely.

She went into her room, locking the door behind her. She knew she had about fifteen minutes to be doing homework before her father came up and asked about the report card and she still wasn't quite ready for his reaction.

"Kim" he called from outside her door. "I know today was report card day, so lets see if you loved your son enough to pay attention in class, or if you have been whoring around again"

Kim started at that statement. She knew her dad always thought she had slept around in high school and that was why she was pregnant, and he never believed her when she said that she had given up her virginity and gotten pregnant at the same time. She slowly got up and approached the door, knowing there was anger to come.

"Here you go," she said.

He took the report card and quickly assessed its contents before shrewdly looking at her. "So by your grades I assume the young man in blue that you have been slutting around with has been keeping you too busy to do your assignments. And don't think I don't know about the other guy either. If I find out that you talk to anyone at all during the day tomorrow, they will be terminated immediately".

Kim just nodded, disgusted with this situation. She was tired of obeying her father no matter what and didn't know what else she could do to help keep Wesley and the other rangers alive. She went back to her bed and sobbed quietly. How her father knew about Rocky and Jason was beyond her because she had tried to be so careful. Obviously, she was going to have to contact the rangers before tomorrow to make sure they knew not to talk to her. Kim wished forlornly for her old communicator, when she realized she still had her original one locked away in the bottom of her closet.

Rocky immediately teleported to the command center with Jason as soon as Kim had gone around the corner.

"Is there anything new you found Zordon?" Rocky asked immediately.

"YES ROCKY" Zordon answered. I HAVE LOCATED WESLEY, BUT I DO NOT KNOW HOW WE CAN GET HIM OUT OF THAT HOUSEHOLD. HE IS NOT BEING MISTREATED, BUT THE PEOPLE HE IS WITH ARE VERY SUPPORTIVE OF JOHN AND WILL NOT GIVE UP WESLEY WITHOUT A FIGHT. WE WILL CONTINUE TO MONITOR HIS VITALS AND HEALTH AND WILL WORK TO ENSURE THAT HE STAYS SAFE."

"Zordon" Jason said. "Can we tell her anything about what is going on, or do we need to try and keep her in the dark a little longer?"

"IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO NOT YET REVEAL TO KIMBERLY THAT WE ARE WORKING ON HER BEHALF. I WILL TELL HER WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT."

Jason was about to ask another question of Zordon when Kim's voice wafted through the air.

"Hello?" she asked. "Is there anyone there?"

"I'm here," Jason quickly answered. As he answered, Billy teleported in and closed the frequency of her communicator so it was only broadcast to Jason, Rocky and himself.

"I just need to tell you something," she whispered quickly. "I can't talk to anyone at school until my grades come up. And I thought that I was safe at school but Jason, he knows about you and Rocky from this afternoon and other days, which means someone is following me and I won't be safe anywhere anymore."

The pain that Jason felt at these words was beyond words. He loved Kim like the sister he never had, and to hear that she couldn't even talk to people at school just enraged him. But he knew that if she disobeyed her dad that the consequences would be drastic.

"I will tell the gang to back off as much as I can" Jason answered her unasked plea. It won't be easy but I'll tell them something."

"Just tell them the boyfriend from Florida is coming and I'm saving all my voice for him. They seem to buy that pretty easily," Kim, answered bitterly.

"Kim" Jason chided gently

"I know Jason," she said. "But its hard to not be bitter, especially right now."

"I know" he said "but know that we are here for you and if you ever need us, we are but a push of a button away."

"Thanks" Kim said. "I've got to go and study so bye Jase. Love you"

"I love you too lil sis." He said, "Take care and I will work out something to see you tomorrow."

The thing that the hearers of this conversation didn't know was that while they blocked the frequency of Kim's communicator, because of their previous bond, and because Tommy had made Billy specifically wire his communicator so he could get to Kim if she was ever in need, Tommy heard the whole conversation. She couldn't even talk to anyone at school? That didn't make any sense, and he had no idea what to say about her and Rocky being together after school everyday. That would explain why he was late to so many of their sparring matches, but Tommy didn't know why they felt the need to protect Kim. Obviously, someone was hurting her, but Tommy didn't think it was her father, for he had met her father one time, and while he was creepy, John seemed like an all right guy.

He was worried about Kim though and decided to try to talk to Jason about it tomorrow at lunch, since obviously they were going to need a plan in order to talk to Kim anymore if they wanted to make sure she didn't get into any more trouble. He decided that when his parents went out of town next month, that he would invite the whole gang over and maybe she could come as well. After almost an hour of mulling over the conversation Jason had with Kim, Tommy realized that, sadly, he was still in love with Kim and didn't know how to get her back.

Kim spent the next couple of days hoarding food as much as possible, for her only real meal anymore was lunch, and that was what she could afford/borrow from Jason, Trini, Zach, and sometimes Rocky. She was feeling sluggish and knew that if she didn't figure out how to eat in her room at night that she was really going to start failing a few classes. She was on punishment not only from talking to people but also from eating when she was at home. Kim had a few provisions hidden in her room, but she had to be sneaky about eating them because they needed to last for a long time. Her father had also commented that she had finally lost all that extra weight she'd gained, so Kim knew if she started to gain it back, he would know she'd defied him. She started feeling lethargic, and wasn't remembering things that she needed for school, like her permission slip for the class trip to the museum, so she was stuck at school and had no money for lunch because her friends weren't there, and her father refused to let her touch any of her money. Kim knew that her clothes were barely fitting her anymore, but she just didn't care anymore and didn't really feel like putting in the effort it took to match and look cute when there was nothing going for her in life because she was a fat pig anyways. This day, because her body was robbed of its meager energy supply, she was feeling especially dizzy. Thus, when she tripped and blacked out she expected to hit the ground hard.

When Tommy saw Kim trip in the hallway and not even react to catch herself, he sped up and quickly saved her head, and body for that matter, from slamming into the pavement. Lifting her tenderly into his arms, he carried her down the hallway to the nurse's office. He had forgotten his permission slip as well, and he was suddenly glad he had because if not then he knew his crane might have fatally hurt herself.

Kim came to about three minutes after Tommy had brought her to the nurse's office. She apparently wouldn't let him go in her unconscious state, so Tommy had stayed with her, her head curled on his lap, and was still there when she awoke. She tried to jerk up, but Tommy gently held her down.

"It's alright beautiful," he said instinctively. "They've called your dad and he will be here soon to pick you up."

At this, she jerked up for real and looked at him in horror.

"You called him!?" She asked horrified. "Then you have to leave right now" she said, starting to panic.

Tommy quickly grabbed her flailing arms and tried to calm her down.

"It's alright," he said. "You're alright"

The comforting words and long days finally took their toll, and to the beat of Tommy's heart, Kim slowly drifted away again.

When John arrived at the school, he was solicitous in his care of Kim, so much that she was stunned speechless. She murmured a goodbye to Tommy and hurriedly got into the car with her father. The anger in his eyes said it all when she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. John stopped just out of sight of the school and ordered Kim out of the car.

"So you still like to whore around with that freak," He said.

"No I swear" Kim said, "I just tripped and he caught me"

"Like I believe you," her father answered with a backhand to her face. He then turned around and headed back to his car. "I expect you to be home soon and we are having dinner and you will eat everything I put in front of you."

John had figured out the perfect way to rid himself of the burden he called his daughter. In her weakened state, it should only take a little of the correct concoction to make sure that she suffered a brain aneurism in her sleep and passed away. This would allow him to keep the money Kim was supposed to inherit from his money as well as anything his ex-wife thought to leave to her. She hadn't realized when she signed the forms for Wesley that she had given him everything she owned if she died. He drove away to start on 'dinner' and to make sure everything was in place.

Kim slowly gathered her wits around her and started walking towards her house dejectedly. She already felt bad enough, and her face was about to swell and she didn't know how she was going to make it all the way home. As it was, she was the perfect victim for the group of guys hanging around the corner of her street. They attacked her, and she tried to fight back, but she just didn't have any fight left in her at that point. They were about to commit the most heinous of crimes, rape, when their bodies were suddenly tossed every which a way by an enraged Tommy. He took care of every one of the guys before rushing over to where she was and checking on her.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Kim said, wincing as she got up but knowing that it didn't feel as bad as some of the beatings she had received from her father. She let Tommy help her to her feet and then stumbled on towards her house, with his presence right behind her.

After Kim had left the school, Tommy had thought about her terror of her father and decided to walk over to her house and check on her just in case. When he came along Kim half-heartedly making an effort to defend herself against the group of guys, Tommy could swear that his blood boiled right away as he took care of the creeps. Now came the inevitable question, Kim knew, but how to answer it she did not.

"Why in h--- were you walking home?" Tommy asked

"I wanted the fresh air." Kim quickly answered.

When she ignored the other attempts that Tommy made to draw her out, he settled for just walking beside her and making sure that she made to her doorstep before quickly hugging her and leaving quickly, remembering the conversation he'd overheard between Jason and Kim. He dejectedly started walking home, remembering the days that Kim could've taken five guys at once and how good she looked in spandex. The next time he bothered to look up, it was into two sets of very concerned eyes.

"Is she ok" Jason asked.

"She should be" Tommy answered. "I just don't know bro"

Then the whole story came out of Tommy, the fainting, the terror, the pickup, and then the attack. Tommy had a feeling that he was missing a few important facts when Jason quickly pulled him into a corner and demanded the story to be retold, with a sober faced Rocky listening in. After he finished for the second time, Jason and Rocky quickly made their excuses to Tommy and headed off together. Tommy knew that he had work to do so he headed off towards his house, certain that Kim would be okay since she was at her home with her father to protect her.

Jason and Rocky found the first private place they could and teleported to the command center.

"Is she okay," they asked in unison when they arrived.

"SHE WILL BE FINE" Zordon said. "WE HAVE EVEN MADE PROVISIONS FOR HER EATING HABITS. FROM NOW ON, SHE WILL HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO DO WHATEVER SHE NEEDS TO DO ON HER SHOOL ACCOUNT SO THAT SHE CAN EAT EVERYDAY. THE CRANE IS LOOKING WEAK AND WILL SOON NEEDS ITS FALCON TO HELP IT."

"But Zordon" the two protested. "Tommy doesn't want anything to do with her, and she is not ready to tell him what happened. Everyone is still in danger from her father"

"THERE IS NO NEED TO FRET. THE CRANE AND THE FALCON WILL SOAR ONCE AGAIN AS SOON AS MY CRANE LEARNS TO ONCE AGAIN TRUST HER HEART. AS FOR THE SAFETY PRECAUTION, ALPHA AND I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A WAY TO PROTECT ALL CURRENT AND FORMER RANGERS AS WE SPEAK. THE CRANE WILL BE FREE"

With that, the two rangers teleported back to the park where they'd been before. As they were leaving, they ran into pensive Tommy.

"What the heck was all that questioning just now, and what were you two doing at the command center" he asked in his best leader voice

"Nothing that you care about" Jason replied, sure that it had been Tommy's idea to call Kim's father, which he knew would cost her dearly.

Tommy shrank back at the venom in Jason's voice and instead focused on his real concern.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I assume you mean Kim," Jason answered. "She might make it to school tomorrow, but I don't know."

"Who is hurting her?" Tommy asked.

"I love you bro, but if you still need to ask then I don't think you ever loved her in the first place."

Jason and Rocky quickly walked away and Jason realized that Tommy was suffering too, but he couldn't do anything about it because his guilt muscle was so overdeveloped that he would never be in a clear enough mind to help them. Kim had made him promise not to tell Tommy anything about Wesley or her father, and he knew that telling Tommy could be bad for the rangers anyway. There had been some light attacks lately, but nothing the rangers couldn't handle anyways.

Meanwhile at Kim's house, she was sitting at the table choking down foul tasting gruel.

"You will finish all of that," her stepfather said. "and if I ever get called back to that stupid school because you did something dumb like whore around too much to sleep and decided to faint, then you won't ever have to worry about seeing your precious Wesley anymore."

This almost made Kim throw up the food she had just eaten, but she barely held it down. After spending so much time not eating very much, she was having trouble eating the gruel in front of her that tasted very strange. John watched satisfied as she finished the bowl she was eating. He knew that after a few nights of gruel at this level of 'seasoning' would get her out of his life forever. Kim finished eating and went to her room to do her homework. She didn't get much done, though, before she was cramping horribly and throwing up in the bathroom. She spent the night on the bathroom floor, but she felt better in the morning, so she decided she must be allergic to something in the gruel. It wouldn't do to tell her father that, so she came up with a diversion during dinner so she only had to eat a little of the gruel. She still threw up a few times that night, but it wasn't as bad. By the third night, John was enraged that Kim was still going to school, much less out of the bed at all. He took the drug that he'd been putting in the gruel and added twice its amount as well as some rat poison he had in the kitchen. No matter what she tried, she would not live through the night.

Kim walked to the table weakly. She wasn't really hungry, thanks to the mysterious money from her friends that allowed her to eat lunch at school. She was grateful that Jason had come back to be with her, because there were very few people she could trust anymore. When she sat down at the table, her father sat across from her and forced her to eat the whole bowl. Before she even finished, she was feeling decidedly unwell. She quickly excused herself and went upstairs to lie down, until the vomiting would come on. She realized that she couldn't move once she'd laid down in the bed and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She fumbled for her communicator and slapped at a button, but wasn't sure where she would land.

Tommy was about to go to sleep when the dead weight of a very sick Kim teleported into his room and onto his floor. He was a little surprised and waited on her to get up and make some excuse for being there. When she stayed on the floor, he immediately went over to her and turned her over. The fevered foaming face that met him was enough to scare him, but he knew somehow she'd been poisoned or drugged. He wasted no time in grabbing Kim and teleporting them both to the command center.

Well I know I'm going to burn for this…but that is all for now. This chappie was much longer so I hope y'all like it. I am flowing so awesomely with this story right now that you can probably expect another update soon…though I cant promise anything!


	6. Chastisements and Curings

Chastisements and Curing

Well I hope y'all like this chapter and well here it is

Someone brought it to my attention that I mixed up and used John as the name for the stepfather but it is Steve. Sorry about that and I have fixed it now.

When he arrived at the command center, Tommy immediately took Kim towards the medical bay. Rocky Jason and Billy quickly teleported in as he was settling her.

"What happened" Billy asked, already checking her vitals and starting to administer medicine to try to stabilize Kim.

"I don't know" Tommy answered. "When she teleported into my room she was like that"

At that statement, the inhabitants of the command center turned to look at Tommy in shock. Jason silently digested this information with a questioning look at Billy.

Understanding dawned on Billy. "You still have her communicator tied in to yours don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah" Tommy said. "I've heard all of the conversations y'all had".

Billy turned around after sending him a look that spoke volumes about the fact that they would be having a talk later, but his primary purpose was to save his friend's life. He had seen convulsions like this when he was in Aquitar, and the only reason they came about had to do with some kind of poisoning. He finally got her convulsions stopped and ran an IV with some medicine to stop the movement of the poison and draw it out. He then turned back towards Tommy, Jason, and Rocky.

"She will be alright for now, but I really need to know what was used to poison her before I can start treatment. If I give her the wrong thing, it could counteract with the poison, and hasten her death"

"It was her bastard of a father" Jason ground out furiously. "He knew that she would find a way to get Wesley and get away from him"

"Who is Wesley?" Tommy asked, asked as Rocky sent a death glare at Jason.

"No one I can tell you about" Jason answered. "I need to find out what her father poisoned her with" Jason said. "Tommy," he said. "You're the best at sneaking so you will be coming with me. But you cannot do anything to her father at all. Are we understood?" He asked in his original leader voice.

"I can't promise that" Tommy said. "But I'll be darned if I'm staying here."

"TOMMY" came the voice of Zordon, "IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU HEED JASON'S ADVICE. HE KNOWS MORE ABOUT THE SITUATION, AND IT WOULD BE A GRAVE MISTAKE FOR YOU TO NOT LISTEN TO JASON."

Tommy looked at Jason dejectedly and nodded. He didn't know what was going on, but he was determined to help keep Kim alive and find out who this Wesley is. He quickly teleported to his room and grabbed some dark clothing and met Jason across the street from Kim's house.

"Hey" Tommy said. "Before we go in, what did you mean about Kim's father? Are you saying that her father was the one who was hurting Kim that whole time?"

At Jason's sad look, Tommy almost broke down. He had gotten the nurse to call Kim's father that day when she wasn't feeling good, and probably caused her suffering.

"Look bro" Jason said. "You can work your guilt muscle out later, but right now, if you want Kim to live, we have got to find out what is in her system. I wanted to tell you but she would have none of it. And I'd like to tell you the rest but that is for her to tell you about, if you still trust her."

Tommy quickly nodded and the two of them crept along the back of Kim's house and up to the back door that led to the kitchen.

"How do you want to break in" Jason asked Tommy.

"This way" Tommy said, while taking a key out of his pocket. "Don't ask," he said to the unasked question in Jason's eyes.

He quickly unlocked the door and crept into the kitchen. Once they were there, they saw the pot on the stove, and realized that her father thought that Kim was still in her room, slowly dying. Once Tommy and Jason were inside, they heard Steve talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes" he said. "I've been giving her the cocaine for a week now. Once they do the autopsy it will come out that she has been doing drugs for years, especially when she was living with me because she was depressed because she lost her child." There was a pause. "Of course I know that the child is alive" he yelled into the phone, "but no one important enough knows that he exists, so I can just leave him with the Sanchez family."

Jason just looked over at a shocked Tommy, and with a small shake of his head, told him that they needed to get a move on. They were searching furtively for anything when a tidbit of Steve's conversation wafted back to where they were.

"Yes I know that the cocaine alone won't do it. I put some good old rat poison along with it in the gruel tonight, sat, and watched her eat it all. There should have been enough in there to take care of her for real this time. And you have your instructions for if any of her friends come sniffing around here. First kill off that dumb ranger ex-boyfriend and then go through the list that I left for you"

Jason, hearing the necessary information, grabbed Tommy's furious form, and headed back to where they could safely teleport. When they got back to the command center. Jason had to restrain Tommy from going after Kim's father.

"Look man" Jason said. "I know you want to beat the crap out of that guy, but so do I, and trust me, I still have that right. Kim will think you have done her no favors if you do anything to her father."

When it still didn't seem like Tommy was getting the point, Jason tried another tactic.

"Pay attention Tommy." He said forcefully, having had enough, "if you do something now, then Kim will never forgive you. I can't tell you everything because it's not my place, but just trust me that there are more people at stake than you know about."

Tommy looked over at Jason questioningly, trying to think if Kim had ever had any siblings that could have been in that same house, but came up with nothing. He nodded at Jason and ran towards Kim's bed when he heard the alarm on the panel connected to her vitals.

"We're losing her," Billy said, struggling to administer the correct measure of antidote. "Are you sure about what she had?"

"We're sure," Jason said. "Her bastard of a father was still on the phone gloating about it. We can't lose her Billy, we can't"

"I know," he answered tersely. "I was there too".

With that cryptic comment, Billy continued administering drugs, while Tommy looked on helplessly.

"When is someone going to tell me what is going on?" Tommy asked.

"When you get your act together and talk to her," Jason answered.

Jason went over to Kim's bedside. He knew that the next bit of time would be crucial to saving her life. Knowing about her latest eating habits, Jason asked Billy about starting an IV with nutrition and protein in it for her. Billy agreed and soon Kim's vitals were slowly climbing. When she was stable, Jason headed to the main room of the command center to talk to Zordon about Wes.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. "If her father finds out that Kim is alive then he will kill Wes."

"I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THAT" Zordon said. "WE HAVE FOUND WES, BUT THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN LEGALLY TAKE HIM AWAY FROM THAT COUPLE IS TO FIND THE FATHER AND REMOVE WES FROM THAT SITUATION. THIS WILL ONLY WORK BECAUSE THE COUPLE SIGNED THAT ADOPTION AGREEMENT THAT BILLY WAS ABLE TO CHANGE TO SAY THAT THE MOTHER HAD GIVEN UP HER RIGHTS, BUT THE FATHER IS ELIGIBLE TO HIS"

"You know we can't do that," Jason said. "She would kill us if we told him, and besides he really won't ever talk to her again if he finds out."

While Jason and Zordon were discussing this, Tommy was standing by Kim's bed just looking down at her listless face. He noticed when he had carried her to the infirmary that she was basically skin and bones, and could see her cheekbones clearly and her cheeks were sunken.

"What did he do to you?" Tommy asked now seeing why she had so much fear of her father. He was still livid and ready to tear her father limb from limb, but he knew that at least for now, his main concern was to make sure the love of his life-wait that wasn't true he reasoned, he had been over her for a long time. Looking down at her wan face, Tommy knew the truth, that he had and would always love Kim no matter what she did or said. As he was completing his thought, an exhausted Rocky walked into the room. He had stayed with Kim and Billy while the guys went to figure out what poison had been used on her, and holding Kim down as she thrashed was tiring. He walked over to his lab partner and just looked at her and willed her to live, for him and for Wes.

Meanwhile, Jason had tired of arguing with Zordon and acquiesced to telling Tommy that he was a father. They already had DNA test results done because of their technology they were able to teleport some of Wes' hair to the command center as well as using some out of Tommy's helmet.

"Tommy" Jason said, initiating the conversation that could ruin their friendship. "We need to talk about something you should have been told a long time ago"

Tommy felt the undercurrents of dread and followed Jason outside the command center. He knew that it was bad when Jason didn't stop until he reached an area big enough to spar in.

"Look Tommy" Jason started. "I'm not the one who is supposed to tell you about this, but Kim can't and if we don't act soon, there will be a big price to pay. I need you to promise that you won't interrupt me while I am talking and then afterwards you can blow up however you want to"

Tommy nodded his head, wondering what in the world would cause Jason so much anxiety to have to tell him, especially something that had to do with Kim.

So Jason told Tommy everything. About Wes, Kim's dad, the custody hearing no one knew about and the court order. Tommy sank down in shock after hearing the bit about the letter. He knew that he should've tried to make contact, but when he had called and a guy answered the phone, he'd hung up.

After accepting and understanding all that happened, Tommy turned to Jason who got into a defensive stance ready for the blow up to come. He lunged towards Jason and the two sparred until the two were exhausted and laying on the ground. Tommy, after collecting himself, rolled over and looked toward Jason.

"So what now?" he asked.

"We have to go find your son," Jason said.

They were getting up and planning how they would recover Wes, when Billy's frantic voice rang out over the communicator "I think we've lost her. I need you guys in here now"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well sorry about the long wait on updating…school has been horrible and I just haven't had time to write. I got a few upset reviews about not having updated so I apologize to y'all for that. So here you go and sorry about the ending but………you wanted an update and got it. ;)


	7. Curings and Huntings

Forgotten Love

Curings and hunting

Well I got a little sunburned, which kind of explains the long wait for an update. If you don't like this story…please review but don't do it anonymously so that I may respond to your criticisms and accusations.

Tommy and Jason raced towards the medical bay as fast as possible. Both skidded to a stop just inside the door as Billy and Rocky were working frantically on Kim's falling vitals. Tommy just looked on dismayed as the mother of his child struggled to survive on the medical table.

Kim knew that something was happening. She had no idea where she was, but she knew that things would probably not go well if she woke up and her father expected her to be dead. She could feel the pain and cramping of her stomach as her body fought the drugs. She could also feel the blackness of peace and death approaching and accepted the inevitability of her death quite rationally. Her last wish was that Tommy would find Wes and raise him. As she relaxed, the crane started to fall out of the sky.

Tommy could see the spirit of the crane falling as Kim gave up her life in order to save her sons. Tommy tried to focus on the bond they had once shared, but it seemed impossible to recreate it in such a time. Just as he was losing hope, he was transported into Kim's mind as his body fell lifelessly to the floor.

_Kim's Mind_

Tommy had no idea where he was, except that the place was dark and seemed lifeless. As he passed by charred remains of dreams and gymnastics equipment, he realized that he was somehow in Kim's mind. He wondered around aimlessly for a while, until he heard someone screaming. When he found Kim, she was being knocked around by someone who he recognized as her father. As he ran towards her huddled form, he noticed that Kim wasn't even fighting back. One bad blow from her dad sent her careening towards him, and Tommy used all of his martial arts skills to jump, roll, and catch her before she could land.

"Kim" he whispered gently, "are you okay?"

At his voice, she jumped violently and started backing away from him.

"You can't be here," she said. "If I see you then they'll kill him"

She was so intent on avoiding Tommy that she didn't see her father lurking behind him. Tommy sprang up, intercepted the blow, and calmly placed her behind him, standing between her and her father.

"Move out of the way boy" her father snarled. "Or I will make you sorry that you were ever born"

"I don't think so," Tommy cockily answered. "Why don't you go back to the hellhole you came from?"

With this, Steve jumped towards Tommy and tried to tackle him. Tommy deftly moved out of the way and watched Steve as he turned around, looking just like a bull in a bullfight. Tommy then intercepted a punch that was aimed at his head with a quick block and side kick. With this completed, Tommy used a sweep drop to drop Steve hard. He then held onto one of Steve's hands, and with a quick kick to the ribs while jerking on the hand, he incapacitated him.

As soon as he was done with Steve, Tommy ran over to Kim. She was trembling as he picked her up and headed away from her dad, not sure where he was going, except to get away from where he was.

"Tommy" Kim cried, stirring in his arms. "You can't be here you don't understand. Wes needs you and if my dad sees you he will make sure that he kills him."

"Don't worry" Tommy said. "We have taken care of getting Wes so don't worry, and I'm more worried right now about making sure that he will have a mother after today. You have to fight this infection," he said getting worried at her pale face.

"I did my job," she said. "Somehow you know about Wes and aren't mad, so that is all I need. Please take care of Wes for me".

With that, Kim slunk down into his arms, and Tommy walked a little farther and laid her gently on the ground. He looked at her lifeless body and cried bitterly. _I should have called you or gone and saw you when I got that letter. I'm so sorry_. As he wept, Tommy noticed that some of the area was coming from butter blackness to a dark gray. With a sudden thought Tommy appealed to the Ninjetti spirits for help. _I will do whatever it takes to save her. Wes needs his mother, so take my life for hers. I do not care the cost, without her in my life I cannot hope to go on, but she has proven herself strong enough to raise our child. Please whoever is out there; just take my life for hers._

After this plea, Tommy felt himself all but thrown out of Kim's mind and back into his own body, he felt the pain and cramping that had transferred from Kim's body to his. Knowing he would soon die, Tommy slumped to the ground with a peaceful expression on his face.

"Her vitals are climbing, its working" Billy said excitedly. "What did you do Tommy?" he asked, turning around, and noticed for the first time that Tommy was lying on the ground, not moving.

"Crap" he said. "Guys I think we know why Kim is feeling alright. Jason help me get him onto a table. We have to save him, Kim won't survive without him."

Billy knew that Tommy thought Kim had it all together and could survive with Wes but not him but Billy knew that she wouldn't be able to survive without him again.

By this time the others noticed that Billy was focused on Tommy and looked back and forth between the two. They'd seen Tommy's expression go kind of vacant and knew that inadvertently he had been transported through their link to Kim's mind. As her vitals dropped and then began to recover, Jason, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Billy, Alpha had rejoiced in her returning health. Sadly, they hadn't noticed Tommy's flagging health until it was too late. Jason stepped back and let Billy and Alpha work. Midway through their work, he noticed that Kim was starting to stir. He walked over there to make sure that she was all right and wouldn't try to move too soon.

"Jason" she said, and then, feeling the Falcon slipping away from her, Kim looked around the room until she saw Tommy lying on the medical table, with his vitals slowly falling.

"Let me up" she said. "I have to go over there Jason."

"No Kim" he said. "It's not good for you to get up yet"

"You don't understand" she insisted. "He was there with me and he gave himself for me because I had given up. I have to stop this."

With that, Jason helped to roll her med table towards Tommy's. Once she was able to, she grabbed his hand, and he knew that she would be gone, transported to that place where only the two of them could go. When she went limp again, they all waited with baited breath to see what would happen. Sadly, they knew that not both of them could come back alive and didn't know what would happen then.

Once she touched Tommy, Kim was brought into his mind just like Tommy had been not five minutes before.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked. "I needed you to live," she continued starting to sob

Tommy just walked over to her and held her as she sobbed. "If I another chance, I'd do it the same way. You need to live and overcome everything your dad has tried to do."

With that said, Tommy smiled quickly at her, and then Kim was thrown out of his mind. She came back to when she felt Billy sever her connection with Tommy. She awoke with a start and made Billy roll her back towards Tommy.

"Why did you let him do it?" Kim asked. "I need him"

"I know," Billy, answered. "But we couldn't have stopped him even if we tried"

"I know" Kim said. "Is there anything that we can do?" she asked looking around at the group gathered in the room.

"I'm sorry," Jason said. "But we have to just let nature run its course. He's strong and he might be able to beat it, but he's been hiding some things from us for a long time."

Kim wanted to rail out and scream that it was all their fault, but she knew that there were more important things going on than that. She instead went over to stand by his bed and asked to be left alone.

"Zordon, can I do it?" She asked.

900000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there's another chapter. Sorry about the long delay but please only burn if you have some serious problem…and if you do please let me respond to it. So…I will try to update soon…but finals are approaching


	8. Huntings and Happiness

Forgotten Love

Huntings and Happiness

Well sorry about the delay….had a friend tell me that I needed to decide what I wanted to let happen because if not she would perish hehe….so here's another chapter.

"ARE YOU SURE KIM," Zordon asked. "THIS IS A VERY DANGEROUS IDEA."

"But I can do it can't I Zordon?" She asked. "I need him and he needs me now. I know the cost but I would rather have Tommy than the slight chance that I might lose my life. You can't let him sacrifice himself for me because Wes will always need his father, but I am not as important."

"KIM THE CRANE AND FALCON WILL FLY TOGETHER AS THE PHOENIX RISES FROM THE DAWN. DO NOT DESPAIR, AND DON'T DOUBT YOUR OWN VALUE TO THE TEAM AND TO YOUR SON"

"I know Zordon," she said. _Here goes nothing_, she thought. Calling upon all of the ninjetti power still left within her to heal Tommy's spirit. Unlike when Tommy had pulled the ugliness into him, Kim sought to give him what energy she had left to help his body fight the ugliness. She felt herself weakening as she pulled Tommy's spirit towards her. When he finally started responding to her, she weakly laid down next to him on the bed.

She slipped into a peaceful sleep, and beside her, Tommy came to sleepily and checked on her before falling into a restful sleep as well. The team later checked in on them and they were relieved to see the couple not only together, but doing well.

"Zordon" Jason asked, "Are they going to be alright?"

"YES JASON" Zordon answered. "BUT RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO SAVE WESLEY"

"Is he alright" Rocky asked worriedly?

"HE IS FOR NOW, BUT THAT MAY CHANGE WHEN Steve FIGURES OUT THAT Kim IS NOT ONLY ALIVE, BUT OUT OF HIS CLUTCHES FOREVER"

The team then returned to their houses to get some much-needed rest after the stressful events of the past hours. They knew that they had to get Wes back, but they could not do that if they were tired and exhausted.

Kim woke up warm, cozy, and stretched out, until her arm brushed something strong and hairy. She started until she realized that it was only Tommy, and he had thrown his arm haphazardly across her as they slept. She tried to ease herself away from him to go and freshen up, but his arm tightened, and hit one of her many bruises. Unable to hold in her grunt of pain, Kim watched as Tommy's eyes fluttered and then opened and looked at her.

"Am I asleep" Tommy asked. "Because if I am then I never want to awaken again."

"It is alright Tommy," she whispered. "I'm here, and I am alright. But what I do want to know is how"

At that, Tommy recounted what he knew of the events of the last couple of days or so. At the end of the retelling, Kim looked at Tommy in awe.

"So why did I teleport to you?" She asked.

"I um still have your communicator tied into mine," he said sheepishly.

Kim looked at him sharply. "Why" she asked brokenly

"Because I couldn't stand it if you were in trouble and I wasn't there to help you"

"Why" Kim once again asked, hoping against hope that he would say it.

"Because, Because I-"

Sadly, the entrance of an excited Rocky and Jason interrupted them.

"Guys we found him" they said, just as the alarms in the Command Center went off.

KIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMY

Therefore, I'm sorry about this chapter being so short but I did promise an update. This story will probably have about two or three more chapters so be patient and I will try to update soon.


	9. Happiness and Hoydens

Forgotten Love

Happiness and Hoydens

Well here's another update sorry about the delay!

Kim and Tommy jumped so violently that Kim almost fell to the floor but Jason grabbed her at the last moment. Rocky just stood at the doorway blushing.

"Did we interrupt anything?" Rocky asked innocently

"No" Tommy said, resigned. "Why are all of the alarms going off?"

"Because we found Wes, and we know how to get him back," Jason answered

The three guys headed towards the door, not noticing that Kim wasn't with them. Tommy realized that she was missing and turned around.

"Why aren't you coming?" he asked

"Because we can't get him back," She said, "I signed away my rights"

"Its okay" Tommy answered, "I can claim my parental rights because I never knew about the child"

"You still don't understand" Kim said.

At her stubborn look, Tommy looked at Jason and Rocky and gave them a nod to go on the main part of the power chamber again and he would join them later. Kim then told Tommy about the extent of the court order.

"If I don't go back to his house soon and somehow get back into his good graces then the court order states that I will be turned over to the state until I turn twenty one because I couldn't follow the law and stay with him until I was eighteen. By helping me, you have committed a crime."

Tommy swore and then went to talk to the guys and Zordon about what Kim had just revealed. They tossed ideas around for a while before deciding that maybe it was time to pull some extra help in on the matter. Until this time, the only rangers who knew what was going on were Rocky, Jason, Zack, and Trini along with Tommy knew what was going on with Kim. The rangers decided it was time to warn the rest of the team about what had been going on.

At the summons, Kat, Tanya, and Adam teleported to the command center. Tanya immediately went over to Rocky and Kat tried to go to Tommy but he left the room. Over the next while, Jason and Rocky relayed what they had just learned, and what their options were. Adam was concerned about Kim and also wondered if Kim even wanted to talk to them anymore after what had happened.

"That's the second time I've heard that statement." Rocky said, "What happened and why don't I know about it?"

Tanya roused herself from Rocky's arms and was the first to say anything. She quickly related the incident from just after Muranthinus and didn't spare herself any blame in retelling. She made it clear they had made a team decision that Tommy needed to be protected against Kim.

Rocky thrust Tanya away, not sure he could look at her right now.

"So y'all just took it on yourselves—" he started.

"It is all in the past now" a calm Kim called from the doorway standing next to a furious Tommy. It was clear that this was the first time he'd heard about the incident between Kim and the other rangers.

"If we get angry at each other, then the plan will never work. Instead let's focus on getting my son back"

The mention of Wes was enough to pull Tommy back from that abyss of fury that he was about to jump into. He reigned in his anger and looked at the group.

"Kim's right guys. Our greatest strength is our teamwork and we will need it more than ever for the next weeks."

After that, each member of the group made sure they hugged and apologized to Kim. Then they outlined their plan for getting first Wes and then Kim out of Steve's clutches. The biggest problem was going to be protecting the friends and family of the rangers that Steve had threatened.

"I think I have a solution for that," Billy said. "Zordon and I have been working on a system that will allow us to protect our loved ones from your father's threats."

"BILLY IS RIGHT" Zordon said. "WE ARE GOING TO GIVE EACH MEMBER SOME KIND OF JEWELRY THAT WILL TURN INTO A FORCE FIELD WHEN THE PERSON IS BEING THREATENED. FOR THE WOMEN, IT WILL BE A RING, AND FOR THE MEN IT WILL BE A WATCH."

"But how are we able to do that?" Kim asked.

"I HAVE GOTTEN PERMISSION FROM THE ELTARIAN COUNCIL TO USE THIS ALIEN MAGIC IN THIS INSTANCE. YOU RANGERS WILL ALSO NEED TO WEAR ONE BECAUSE YOU ARE AT STAKE TOO."

Over the next days, the rangers gave all their family members either a watch or a ring to wear and those parents who knew about their childrens' extracurricular activities made sure that everyone was always wearing theirs. Meanwhile, Steve had discovered the disappearance of Kim and decided to wait two days to see if she showed up at the house where Wesley was and if not, he would implement his plan, knowing that she would come out of the woodwork as soon as one of her friend's were threatened. The two days went by and Steve issued the orders. Tommy was the first one to be targeted, when he was at the mall shopping for some furniture for the house he'd bought for Kim, Wes and him.

Tommy was jaunting out of the baby furniture store with a disguised Kim, when he saw that men were following them.

"Kim" he said, starting to shield her body with his, "don't look now but I believe we are being followed by some of your father's men. Just stay in front of me and remember that if we get separated, I don't care what's going on, teleport immediately."

"I will" Kim said.

The couple was so focused on their exit and the two men following them, that they didn't notice Steve and his other men until it was too late.

"Well what have we here?" he asked snidely. "Someone who apparently doesn't care about her son or her friends."

"That's not true" Kim replied.

While Steve was walking towards them, the other men, around ten in total, circled the couple.

"There are two ways we can do this my dear," Steve said. "You either come now peacefully, or you will watch your lover will die in front of you"

At Kim's hesitating glances between Tommy and Steve, Tommy's arm shot out to push her securely behind him, out of immediate range.

"Kim," Tommy whispered. "You need to trust me and activate your necklace"

"I can't do that," she answered. "Then I would have to leave you here by yourself to face him and we can't do that"

While the two were muttering to each other, Steve and his men formed a closer perimeter around the two of them. Thankfully, they were wearing their protective jewelry that automatically formed a protective bubble around them, virtually forcing Steve's men backward.

The two were teleported out of the mall quickly after the attack, which meant that Billy had also set up the teleportation feature to add to their protection. They arrived in the command center and started discussing what their next plan would be.

"Are you there" Jason's voice came over the communicators.

"Tommy here"

"I've found the house where Wes is, and getting him out shouldn't be too bad. Bring Kim with you and teleport to my location. I'm sending the coordinates now."

The concerned parents were with Jason within seconds. They had the paternity paperwork that was necessary for Tommy to retrieve Wes, and if that didn't work, then Jason and Kim were backup to get Wes out of there no matter what, and Tommy would distract the adults.

The operation went fine and Wes was soon cooing again in his mother's arms. They were about to leave the couple's house, when the squealing tires warned them that Steve was aware of their plans and on his way to stop them.

"Billy" Kim asked through the communicator. "Can Wes teleport with me?"

"Yes" he answered. "I just recalibrated the teleportation to make sure that you and your son will arrive safely at the command center."

At that the four teleported out, just as Steve's men came around to where they were, guns drawn. When they arrived at the command center, Wes was crying from the disorientation. Tommy walked over to Kim and asked if they could hold him.

"Of course. He needs to get to know his father."

With that, Kim handed over their seven month old to his father for the first time. For the next two hours, Tommy just held and rocked a contented Wes to sleep. When he was asleep, Tommy put him in a crib that Zordon had brought from the bottom of the command center.

"Now all we need to work out is this," Kim said after checking her mail. In it had been a summons against her and the entire gang for violating the court order and leaving the care of her father.

"Do you have the pictures still Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"What pictures," Kim asked.

Tommy looked at her warily, but it was Rocky who fessed up for the team.

"When I found out what was going on, I made sure that there were photos of all of the abuse you suffered at the hands of your father to ensure that you wouldn't ever have a problem with the judge not believing you"

"But what if he tries to kill someone," Kim fretted. "I'm sure that he has already started setting a plan in motion to harm all of us"

"Not to worry" Billy said. "I've got infrared scanning going at all locations of the protection bracelets. Trust me. Nothing is going to happen"

"Alright, Billy," she said.

Jason then started discussing what the group needed to do in order to prepare for the trial that was scheduled for that next Wednesday. There was also a warrant out for the arrest of Tommy, Rocky, and Jason, but Jason talked to his father, who was a lawyer and worked with the police chief, and he'd had the warrant rescinded with the stipulation that they show up at Kim's trial. They were left with no choice but to face Steve in court and prove what a sick and twisted man he was. They'd already decided to leave Wes in Alpha's care until they could be sure that he could be safe with Kim and Tommy.

KIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMY

Well I will try to update soon, and as of now I am thinking the next chapter will be the last one, but who knows what will happen when they head into court??

Review if ya wanna. I will try to update soon and thanks for all of the patience


	10. Hoydens and Hurtling

Forgotten Love

Well we are almost there….Sorry for the short chapter but it was definitely necessary

Enjoy!

KIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMY

Kim's eyes jerked open when she heard the window break downstairs. Tommy had persuaded her to stay with him at his house the night before the trial. Wes was still at the command center, but Kim snuck out of bed to go and check out the disturbance. Tommy stirred as she left, but didn't immediately get up.

Kim walked down the stairs carefully, but she still didn't see the shadow until it was too late and the shadow had already knocked her out before she could make a sound and warn Tommy. She woke up tied up to a chair from the kitchen. She saw Tommy trying to sneak in to help her, only to have two of her father's men sneak up behind him and grab him. She watched the men tie Tommy to another chair in the living room beside her.

"So I see you defied me by whoring around again," Steve said, stepping out of the shadows. "Kimmie had you only followed my rules, you would be dead and I would be rich. But now I have to deal with you myself."

With that, Steve had his minions load Tommy and Kim into a van.

Kim and Tommy were roughly thrown into the back of the van and the door was shut behind them. Men piled into the front two seats, one to drive and one to hold a gun on them.

"I'm so sorry," Kim mumbled through her bonds. "I should have agreed to stay with you at the command center."

"You couldn't know what would happen," Tommy said. "We will work through this, trust me."

He gave a pointed look towards their wrists where their communicators were. They subtly changed their positions until they could activate the transporter on the communicator. They pressed it and waited for the sensation of flying through the air, but as they waited, nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"I'll answer that," Steve said. "I've made sure that your communicators were disabled before I abducted you tonight. You will watch your lover die whore, and then I will kill you."

The sentence filled Kim with dread as she realized that no matter what she had done to make sure that Tommy would be safe to stay with Wes, that she had pulled him into her troubles anyway. The van pulled onto a gravel road and soon stopped. The two braced themselves as they were roughly pulled out of the van and thrown on the ground by Stone Canyon.

"How does it feel," Steve asked. "Knowing that you will both be dying soon." At that, he looked towards Tommy, "Your life would have been spared if you had only stayed away from her."

"Never" spat Tommy as soon as the goon who grabbed him off the ground loosened his gag.

"It matters not," Steve said. "And because I'm feeling generous, you may die together"

With that, the two were tossed over the edge of Stone Canyon, and Kim's last sensation was of the wind in her face as Tommy and her hurtled towards the ground.

KIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMYKIMTOMMY

Sorry to do that to you….. I know you all hate me right now, but I'm going to New Orleans on Tuesday so I hope to have the last chapter up by then so fret not.

Thanks!


	11. Last Chapter

Forgotten Love

Hurtlings and Healings

Last Chapter WOOHOO! Therefore, it has been amazing finally getting this story on paper…well sort of ;)

KIM TOMMY KIM TOMMY KIM TOMMY KIM TOMMY KIM TOMMY KIM TOMMY KIM TOMMY KIM TOMMY

Kim awoke the moment she hit the floor of her and Tommy's room in the command center. Before she had realized what had happened, while her scream was still echoing around her, Tommy was up and protecting her, while activating the alarms on the panel beside their bed. Wes, very upset at being woken up so suddenly, let out a yell as everything went crazy in the command center.

"What is going on?" Tommy asked as the room flooded with people and he saw that there was no immediate threat to Kim or Wes.

"I'm sorry" Kim managed to gasp, still caught up in her dream. "I was having a dream and it was so real and-"

Through a film of tears, Kim related the events of her dream to the team ending with when she fell out of the bed thinking it was off a cliff. Tommy just held her and tried to make the pain go away. He wished that he could protect her dreams as well as he could her person, but that was impossible. He just had to trust the shields that they wore as enough protection.

The days leading up to the trial were stressful to say the least, and Kim was extremely happy when John called her and said he had flown into town for the trial. She told Tommy that she was going to see him and left towards the airport. She had gotten Tommy to let her go by herself because he knew she needed some time alone with the friend who was there when her father arrived on the scene.

She was halfway there when her phone rang. Thinking it was John, she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello" she answered.

"Listen carefully" her father answered. "I have your friend here, and if you are not at 223 Hancock Lane in twenty minutes, he will die slowly and by my hand. And no funny business, leave that necklace on the side of the highway and do not make any calls to that bastard you are whoring around with."

With that, Steve ended the phone call and Kim was left with the decision to help a friend or not. She quickly activated the panic button on her necklace before she threw it away on the side of the highway. As already set up, the radio in her car immediately called the command center, and more importantly Tommy.

"What's wrong Kim?" he asked. "Why did you toss your necklace and activate the panic?"

"He's got John," she said. "If I have any contact with you and he finds out then he will kill John. I don't have a choice, he was there for me when I needed him, and I can't abandon him now."

"I know," Tommy, said silently swearing under his breath. "Look in the glove compartment. Do you see the earrings and hairbow in there?"

"Yes" she answered.

"Put them on. They each have their own transmitter that will tell us your location. Hopefully his men won't notice those things as having transmitters, and even if they grab the earrings, then there is still the hair bow."

"Okay" Kim answered.

Meanwhile Tommy was pacing back and forth with a contented Wes.

"What if he gets her?" he asked Jason

"He won't" Rocky said as he walked in. "Even if for some reason he gets Kim again, we have the advantage of knowing where she is and what he wants. And don't forget that Jason's dad said that word on the street is that there will be a bust soon of his whole organization, so don't worry he is going down."

Rocky was still getting used to this uncertain side of his fearless leader, but realized that when things concerned Kim, Tommy was always at a disadvantage, especially since Wes was now his responsibility as well.

Tommy on the other hand, was just fretting about letting Kim go out to help John on her own. Sure, she had the transmitters, but a high-powered electronic jammer would block all but her Morphin energy, so they needed to be prepared. Laying Wes down in his crib, Tommy called the rest of the rangers to the main area of the command center.

"We need to work on our case for tomorrow. I know that we have released cover stories on what Kim was doing here and how we knew where she was when no one else did, but we need to make them flawless if we are going to convince a judge of them. We also have to think of time constraints. Jason's dad said he will try to get as much time as possible when the council meets, but the DSS lawyer and the guardian ad litem are on Steve's payroll. We also do not have confirmation on the judge, so remember he could be working with Steve as well. Let's go over everything. What do we have for evidence that we can use?"

Jason stepped forward and then the team painstakingly went through the photographs that were taken of Kim's various injuries and her health during that time. They also had blood tests and drug tests that proved that the drugs first entered her system when she was living with her father, and even had the day narrowed down to the final week when her father was poisoning her. They also went over how Tommy needed to say Kim got to his house when she was convulsing and decided that he was climbing up to her window to see how she was when he found her and carried her out of the house through the old servant's stairwell, and got her to Command rehabilitation center.

Tommy was distracted by this conversation for long, even though he was the one that started it. He made sure that everyone was occupied otherwise, and went over to Billy to see how Kim was doing.

Kim on the other hand was trying not to panic. She knew she would be in a world of pain as soon as her father saw her, no matter what the rangers thought they were going to do. She was also sure that she wouldn't survive this experience to get back to Tommy, but that she had to do this for John for every time he was there for her. With these thoughts in mind, just before she got to where she knew the signal jammers were probably located, she teleported a copy of her will, custody papers for Wes, and a letter for Tommy to the command center.

Tommy saw the flash of light in the command center and ran towards it. He slowed, a little confused at the jumble on the table, until he saw Wes' blanket and reality of what it meant sank in. Every ranger had a failsafe, and if they were killed, the teleporter would send their will and other important materials to the command center so that the rangers would know their fellow rangers fate as well as be able to handle the ranger business involved with death.

Kim had known what she was doing when she sent her belongings to the command center. It would be better for Tommy if, no matter what, she didn't make it back to ruin any more of his or his families' lives. She held back tears, and knew that no matter what, Wes would have his daddy, and with her out of the picture, Kat for a mother. That thought stung but Kim knew what she was doing when she left the command center. She knew that until the end of time she would be haunted and hunted by men who thought they owed Steve because he helped them get going. She couldn't live in a world like that and her elimination would make it easier for Wes to have a better life, for she made sure he was taken care of financially through her mother's inheritance, while still making sure it looked like Steve would get the money he wanted.

She was set to take this action, until Tommy teleported into the truck with her.

"What are you doing here?" she shrieked as she almost ran off the road.

"I needed to be sure." He answered, "And since you are alive and tried to make us think you are dead then I know what is going on. You are not going to sacrifice yourself for the rest of us. We are a team and you need to trust that we can help you."

"I know" Kim answered. "But I just didn't want you to worry about me, because it would be best for you and Wes if I wasn't around making problems."

"Kim I don't know what Steve said to mess with your mind, but having you around does not lead to us having problems. You are not a problem or burden to have around. In fact, you make life better because you are around."

After this statement, a distraught Kim had to pull over to the side of the road. After living with her father for such a long time, her self-confidence and sense of self-worth were shot. She had thought that life would be better for Tommy if she weren't around, but it was finally becoming clear that Tommy did want her around.

She threw herself into Tommy's arms and held on to him for dear life, while he did the same to her.

"You can't be here," she said. "He'll know, and then John will be hurt."

"It's alright," Tommy, answered. "I'm like a ghost as far as my signal is concerned. Billy's been working on this for the past week and a half so that we could make sure that it seemed like you were alone but you could take someone with you."

As Kim merged back onto the highway, she looked at her relationship with Tommy in a new light. He wasn't with her just because of Wes or because of duty, but because he loved her. For someone who should never have to doubt love, Kim realized that she truly was blessed and needed to make it through this so she could face her father in court. Her eighteenth birthday was only two weeks away, but if they weren't successful in court, she could say goodbye to her life as Kim Oliver as well as her life as a mother.

When they reached their destination, Tommy ducked into the floorboards while Kim left the truck. He then snuck around the back edge of the yard, his ranger and karate skills helping him to make very little sound. He noticed the three guards set to watch the yard, and made it his mission to disarm them without Steve knowing. Tommy snuck around behind the first guard, and quickly took care of him with a chokehold. After dragging the body back into the bushes, he headed off and took care of the other two guards. He then crept up towards the house, just as the gun went off.

Kim walked into the house calmly and let the guards strip her of her jewelry and purse, though they didn't take her hair bow. Only when she was sufficiently disarmed did Steve enter the room.

"So I see you have come to save John. One man is not enough for you anymore?"

Kim decided not to answer Steve's crass comment and stared him down instead. She hadn't been around him for a while and was feeling confident in her ability to handle him, so his backhand was unexpected and knocked her to the ground. John struggled to break the chains that were holding him to the chair he was sitting on. Kim struggled back to her feet and lunged towards Steve. She was halfway there when he pulled a gun and shot at her.

She felt the bullet rip through her shoulder, as Tommy came through the back door just after the gun went off. While Steve was still gloating about his attack, Tommy tackled him to the ground. As they grappled, they rolled towards the porch, and Tommy moved into open ground to fight.

Steve ran at Tommy, but Tommy used his momentum against him and flipped him over, but Steve recovered quickly. Tommy quickly determined that Steve would be using his brute strength to take him on, and it would be a difficult fight but he could use Steve's strength against him by using his own agility and ranger honed senses. Steve then conservatively punched and kicked at Tommy to test out his skill, and realized that he had underestimated Tommy's karate skills, but he was not worried. He had never worried about things connected with fighting because he'd never been up against a skilled fighter before. Tommy soon gained the advantage by presenting the smallest target possible and protecting his head. After years of fighting different monsters and putties, as well as competing in tournaments, his skills were honed enough to take care of Steve. It also didn't hurt that he had a lot of anger and rage pent up against Steve. He made sure that Steve was knocked out cold after his roundhouse kick, and ran back into the house.

In the meanwhile, Kim had pulled herself up with her left arm, and half crawled and walked to where John was. She was still working at loosening the ropes that held him to the chair when Tommy came back in. They had just gotten the ropes off John and were headed towards the door when an engine roared and they ran outside just in time to see Steve driving away in a green jeep that had been hidden for the purpose of a getaway car.

In order to make sure there was an incident report, Kim called the police and let them take her to the hospital to get patched up. Thankfully, the bullet had passed straight through, but after losing so much blood, it would be a while before she would be able to start physical therapy on her shoulder.

Two days later, the case finally came up for trial. Jason's dad and Steve's lawyer had gone in with the other lawyers to discuss the docket for the day in family court. Ralph, Jason's dad, came back with the news.

"Well we got one of the judges on his payroll, but we should be able to show our case. The FBI is ready to move in on him and his administration, but we have to be patient."

When summoned, Tommy, Kim and the rangers followed Ralph, Steve, and his lawyer into the courtroom. It was a closed courtroom, which of course worked better for Steve. The first order of business was taking care of Kim's so called accomplices. The rangers stood there, along with John and received sentences of 30 hours of community service for aiding and abetting. After this decision, there was a recess of an hour, during which Steve was called into the judges chambers.

"What the h-- was that?" he bellowed when he was ensconced in the room with the judge. "I thought you were going to get rid of them for a while so I could take care of her"

"Everyone is getting suspicious" Judge Collins answered, "so I had to let them off with just community service. It will keep them somewhat occupied and I can make it at facilities that Kim isn't allowed into so that will help."

"See that you do or you may be experiencing your last days" Steve threatened as he left the judge's chambers.

After lunch, the case between Kim and her father finally began. Ralph's opening statements were aimed at pointing out the reasons Kim shouldn't be with her father, and the length of time she stayed with her father, trying to follow the rules and finish out her 'sentence'. She would be eighteen in two weeks, and should have been able to see her child, and, as Ralph told the court, there were many mothers who were younger than her who the system didn't care about, yet they were pursuing a case against this young woman who was a bright gymnast before her pregnancy.

Pete, who sat in the audience watched with relief as the lawyer for Kimberly laid out an opening argument that pointed at mistrial already on the other side. His FBI team was ready to move in on Steve, but they needed the girl's evidence to be heard and seen first before they would have the case and personnel list necessary to take Steve's empire down. Little did he know, but his links with the mob had already been cut and the perpetrators in jail or in witness protection.

Kim was on pins and needles for the entire trial. She was stressed and irritated that she couldn't see Wes a lot so that no one realized that he wasn't with her grandparents but with Alpha where he could be constantly protected. By the third day, when she was finally called to the stand, Kim was strung tighter than a tightrope. She was calm and answered all of Ralph's questions fine because they had been rehearsed and she thought she was ready for her father's lawyer, but she was wrong.

"Miss Hart," he began, "is it true that the only reason your father pursued custody of you because of your promiscuity and eventual pregnancy?"

"No," she answered. "He wanted custody so he could access my mother's inheritance that has been left for my use"

"I understand," he said, "But didn't you work as a dancer in a very promiscuous place in order to earn money"

Kim blushed at that, and wondered how he knew. She had been dancing at a club, but it was on the dance floor and not in a strip club, which is what she told the court grimly, but it was clear that she was losing her composure.

Tommy watched as Steve's lawyer verbally attacked Kim's character with anything she did that could be construed as such. He felt Kim's blow up before it happened and used their link to calm her.

"_He's just messing with you," he said._

"_But none of its true" Kim argued._

"_The only way to let what he said become truth is by getting upset about it. Just be calm and ask him how you are supposed to answer rhetorical questions and look to the judge to see if he will ask him to rephrase, and if not they at least haven't gotten you upset on the stand."_

Tommy watched as Kim visibly calmed, and even smiled at Steve's lawyer, which flustered the man. When her testimony was done, Kim had done wonders to influence the jury about her innocence in the matter. Then, when Ralph produced the pictures of Kim's many bruised body parts, and then of her when she had been at the command center from the poisoning. Seeing that the jury was going against him, the judge started to get worried and have them declared incompetent. The only problem was that if he ran out of substitute jury members, then the case would be a mistrial and that Kimberly chit would get off anyways.

After the third day of deliberation, the Jury had been officially bought off, though they were told to hold off on their decision for one more day just to be sure. Tommy and the others thought their case was strong enough that there shouldn't have been any thinking or deliberating. The jury was getting ready to hand the verdict off when the room filled with FBI agents in bulletproof vests. When he saw them, Steve lunged for Kim, grabbed her weak shoulder, and drug her after him. Seeing red, Tommy went after them as the judge opened fire on the agents. At this point, the FBI agents subdued the judge and the rest of Steve's allies, and chased after Tommy, not realizing that he was following Steve to get Kimberly.

Kim had a vague feeling of unease before the doors burst open and Steve drug her through a tunnel.

_"Kim" she heard in her mind_

_"Tommy," she said. "Steve has me in this tunnel like place and he's dragging me towards a sewer or something"_

_"I know beautiful," Tommy said. "I'm behind you a bit but I'm on my --ugh"_

_"What happened" Kim cried out. _

"_Nothing" Tommy answered. "Just a graze from our friends the FBI agents. I'm coming for you beautiful, I promise."_

Kim tried to reach Tommy after that statement, but she couldn't read him through their link anymore, which meant he was injured, or— she didn't let herself think that thought. She turned at the sound of feet running down the tunnel towards them. Steve whirled around to shoot, but was shot when he tried to raise his weapon. He dropped Kim and ran on, only to be caught by agents coming from the other direction.

Kim didn't wait to see what happened. She headed towards the courtroom, breaking free of the agents who tried to stop her. She made it around to where she felt Tommy was, when she heard the agents talking about him. They were poking at his body when she came around the corner.

"Stop that," Kim cried. "He was coming after me, you idiots," she screamed.

Not caring who was there, she raised her communicator to her mouth and called for Jason and Rocky. They were there in an instant, having burst through any necessary FBI agents to get there. Jason quickly helped Rocky pick Tommy up and lead him towards the exit, while the FBI detained Kim.

"Miss Hart," The burly man said, "If you will come with us we need to speak with you"

"Absolutely not" she answered. "You just injured and maybe killed my fiancé and you think that I'm going to calmly talk to you. I—"

"Miss Hart," An agent said as he approached. "I'm sorry for that, we had no clue who was working with Mr. Steve and who wasn't. My name is Richard Feely and I'm the Agent in charge, and I need to talk to you, and while we are talking I will make personally sure that nothing happens to Mr."

"Oliver" Kim broke in. "And no I will not talk to any of you at least not now and maybe never."

With that, Kim left to go and find Tommy. She knew that Jason and Rocky would try to find a way to take him to the command center, but the broken link is what scared her the most. She teleported to the command center and ran to his bedside. He was lying there so still that she thought he was dead, and she looked over to make sure his heart was still beating, at which point she noticed Billy in the corner. She threw herself at Billy who just held her sobbing form.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked.

"He is going to be fine," Billy said. "He just lost some blood and it seems someone knocked him out and that is why he is so still."

This cemented Kim's resolve that she wouldn't deal with the FBI, and Agent Feely found that he couldn't even find Kim because of the protection of her friends. Tommy woke up on the second day, but he was upset at himself for causing her to worry so much. He knew that the bullet wound had hurt his concentration, but didn't like that he was so out of it that he took a gun to the head.

"Kim," he cajoled, "you need to talk to that FBI agent. From what he has said, there is no way for them to keep Steve and build a case without your testimony. I know your mad for me, but don't let it eat you up inside. Just use that leverage to get free of the system and marry me, my love"

Kim gasped at the proposal. They had talked about marriage for Wes, but this was a proposal for her.

"Yes!" she said. "I love you Handsome."

"I love you too Beautiful" he answered.

As soon as Tommy could come with her, Kim made an appointment with Agent Feely and agreed to give them all of what they had evidence wise, as well as access to the house that, as it was found out, was put in Kim's name by her mother, to look for any more evidence. Kim and Tommy planned to get married in two months, which wasn't a real shock to the other rangers, but there was a lot to do to get ready for the wedding. Meantime, Wes was growing and had started babbling. Kim was working on decorating the chapel when Jason came in smiling and said she had a visitor.

Kim started crying when she saw her bedraggled mom in the corridor of the church.

"I heard what happened." She cried. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner, but your father made sure that I only got notification of what was going on last week. I've been trying to get in touch with you or find you for months, since you disappeared from Florida."

Kim and her mom just held each other, until Tommy came out to see what the problem was, and noticed them. Kim's mom hugged Tommy and welcomed him into the family.

"Mom" Kim said, "I hope you don't mind, but Jason is going to walk me down the aisle"

Her mom had no problem with her daughter's best friend walking her down the aisle and told Kimberly so.

The day dawned beautiful and sunny. The wedding was to be inside and Kim was rushing around finishing the last second details. Her dress was at the church, her bridesmaids had to get ready, and then there was hair and makeup. Aisha and Kat (who had a change of heart after seeing some of the photos of Kimberly) were Kim's bridesmaids and Jason would be standing in as best man after walking Kim down the aisle along with Rock the other groomsman.

Wes was going to be the ring bearer, while Aisha's little sister was the flower girl. Kim's dress was white and had two layers of tulle on the bottom. The top was princess cut with a medium train and had light pink beading throughout. Appropriately, the wedding colors were Pink and white, with some green, paying homage to their times as Power Rangers. As Jason walked her up the aisle, Kim just looked at Tommy and knew that this was it for her.

EPILOGUE

Kim waddled around to where Tommy was laying on the bed and cuddled as close as her extended belly would allow.

"Hey beautiful" he said. "How do you feel?"

"Fat" she answered. "And my back is hurting me."

Tommy was about to convince her that he didn't think her fat in the least, when she let out a squeal and he noticed the sheets get damp.

"Was that your water?" he asked.

"I think so," she answered.

Tommy quickly called Jason to come get three year old Wes and take care of him while he took Kim to the hospital to have their second child, which was supposed to be a girl.

Four hours later, Tommy was holding fraternal twins in his arms and looking at Kim with love.

"You are so beautiful." He said. "I'm so glad that you love me"

"I love you too handsome," she answered, thanking her lucky stars that she was here and married to him.

OF COURSE, THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

O, Gracious me this has been so much fun to write. Thanks for all of the reviews and I am starting another story here soon so look for it!

Thanks and review if you would like to!


End file.
